Cheerios and Gleeks
by Sean91
Summary: The Three Stooges are students at McKinley High.  They're in Glee Club and on the Cheerios.  Santana likes Larry and Curly, but dislikes Moe, which causes plenty of chaos throughout the story.  A lot of laughs for sure.  Rated T.  Curly/Santana/Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Stooges:**

**In Cheerios and Gleeks.**

This Stooge fanfic is a crossover with the popular TV show Glee. The trio's antics add to the excitement and chaos at McKinley High. That's not all, Santana seems to love giving Moe a hard time and flirting with Larry and Curly. You'll get plenty of laughs from reading this fanfic, whether you are a Stooge fan, a Gleek, or both. Rated T for innuendo and language. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"You guys suck, you know you can do better than that! Especially you Porcupine, Bowl Head, and Curleycue!" yelled Sue Sylvester through a megaphone. She was the coach of the Cheerios, McKinley High's cheerleading squad.

The three guys she was yelling at were Larry Fine, Moe Howard, and Curly Howard. Curly had accidentally dropped Quinn Fabray and didn't realize it.

"But Coach Sylvester, we're trying our hardest," said Curly. He was slapped by Moe.

"You just dropped Quinn you imbecile," said Moe. He slapped Curly again.

"Hmmmm! I didn't notice that. I'm a victim of circumstance," said Curly. He turned around and saw Quinn Fabray standing behind him.

"It's okay Curly," said Quinn.

"But I didn't say sorry yet," said Curly. He was once again slapped by Moe.

"You're lucky that she's nice you imbecile. She's the head cheerleader. Otherwise, we would be in deep trouble," said Moe. He poked Curly in the eyes.

"I can't see. I can't see," said Curly.

"What's the matter?" asked Moe and the Cheerios.

"I've got my eyes closed, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Come on," said Moe. He poked Curly in the eyes again.

"Quit clowning around chuckleheads and get back to the routine. Quinn, you help them," We need to do this routine right," said Sue through the megaphone.

"Come on," said Moe, dragging Curly back towards the other cheerleaders.

"It's not that hard boys, you've just got to put a little effort into it," said Quinn. "I know you guys love to play around, but please focus."

"Soitenly," said Curly.

"Remind me to kill you later," said Moe.

"I'll make a note of it. Where's Larry?" asked Curly.

"There he is over by Santana and Brittany," said Quinn. Indeed, Larry was standing in between Brittany and Santana and appeared to be having a good time.

"What's the matter with this guy?" said Moe. He marched over to where Larry was.

"Stop it, you're messing up my hair," said Larry. Santana was playing with Larry's hair.

"But, you're so cute with that hair," said Brittany.

"And I can play with it all day," said Santana.

Just then, Moe approached them.

"Excuse me ladies and gentleman, but did you see a curly-headed fella?" he asked.

"Yes, he's right here," said Brittany.

"Stop clowning around you imbecile," said Moe. He slapped Larry.

"Hey! What's the idea?" asked Larry.

"Coach Sylvester yelled at us and you are sitting around flirting with two girls! Go on!" yelled Moe. He slapped Larry again.

"Look who's coming in here and interrupting our conversation," said Santana snottily.

"Are you gonna start that up again?" asked Moe.

"As a matter of fact, yes. And I will continue to as long as you act like a short-tempered bully," said Santana.

"If you weren't a girl, I'd give you this," said Moe. He slapped Larry.

"We need to get on the routine, not sit like a group of bats waiting for nightfall," said Moe.

"He's right," said Brittany.

"Don't go," said Santana. She took Larry's hand in hers.

"You see that guys," said Moe, showing Santana and Larry his fist.

"You asked for it," said Santana. She hit Moe's fist, which swung around and hit Larry on the head. The jolt made him let go of Santana's hand.

"Ouch," said Larry.

"Come on," said Moe, dragging Larry back to where Curly and Quinn were. He noticed Curly was talking to Quinn. He slapped Curly.

"What's the idea of interrupting our conversation. Ruff! Ruff!" yelled Curly.

"Cut it out with the baloney," said Moe. He hit Curly in the stomach and then on the head.

"Hmmm, you see that," said Curly, showing Moe his fist. Moe hit Curly's fist, which swung around and hit its owner in the head.

"Quit fooling around! What is this, a Three Stooges short? If this were a public bus system, the buses would be running way off schedule," said Sue through the megaphone. "Ready! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!"

The routine was nearly flawless this time. Curly almost dropped Quinn again, but this time, he and Santana managed to grab her before she hit the ground. The routine ended with the cheerleaders forming a giant pyramid.

"Not too bad this time, but not too good either," said Sue. "Curleycue, you still need to work on lifting and holding girls up. Alright, practice's over for today, get the hell out of here."

"Fantastic job boys," said Quinn. She held her right hand up for a high-five.

"Thanks Quinn," said Moe. He and Larry high-fived her.

"Oooh," said Curly. Curly did a weird routine with his hands and then moved his hand back like he was going to pitch a baseball. He brought his hand forward quickly, but stopped and high-fived Quinn.

"That's how we high-five people in my world, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Hi Curly," said a soft voice belonging to Santana. He turned around and Santana slapped him softly.

"I thought Moe and Larry were the only ones who can slap me, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Think again cutie pie," said Santana flirtatiously. This time, she slapped his face with only her right forefinger.

"That feels good. Are you're hitting on me?" said Curly.

"Sort of," said Santana. She smiled at Curly. She took Curly's right hand in both of her hands.

"Come on you," said Moe, dragging Curly. He was unaware that Santana was holding hands with Curly, so she was inadvertently dragged along as well.

"What's the matter, stop struggling. I said come on!" yelled Moe. He stopped and slapped Curly.

"But didn't you notice Santana was with us? N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" yelled Curly as he turned around. Santana was no longer alone; Brittany had linked her arm around Santana's right arm.

"Hi Moe," said Santana and Brittany.

"Why didn't you tell me you had Santana and Brittany with you?" yelled Moe angrily.

"You didn't ask me and besides I didn't know Brittany was with us," said Curly. Santana and Brittany smiled at each other.

"Oh, so that's how it is. Pick out two," said Moe. He showed Curly his hand.

"One, two, OUCH!" said Curly, picking out two of Moe's fingers, and as a result, got poked in the eyes.

"Come on, let's go with Moe," whispered Santana. Only Curly heard what she was saying.

"Well come on," said Moe. Santana, Brittany and Curly went with Moe and Larry.

Moe wondered how he was going deal with Santana. She has always talked back to him. On occasion, she even gave him the "popular" attitude. He would look bad if he slapped Santana or poked her in the eyes like he does with Curly and Larry. Whenever he did slap her which occurs rarely, Santana would always get him back. He wondered how she loves revenge so much.

The next morning, the trio entered the school ready for a new day. Moe didn't want to deal with Santana, but the Larry and Curly want to hang out with her. With his luck, Santana would be on top of the as soon as they rounded a corner in the hallway.

If Moe had a choice of which Cheerio he would talk to, it would be Quinn. She was popular, the queen bee, very beautiful. Above all, she was very nice and caring. His deep desire was to date her, but that was out of the question as she currently has a boyfriend and cheating is one thing Moe will not do.

"I sure hope Santana doesn't give me a hard time," said Moe.

"Don't be silly Moe, I like her," said Curly.

"Me too," said Larry.

"I wonder why she doesn't like me," said Moe.

"Maybe because you slap us too often," said Curly.

"You asked for it," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

Suddenly, three slushies hit the trio. They occasionally get slushied by Karofsky and his buddies.

"Good morning loser stooges. Did Bowl Head abuse his poor buddies again?" said Karofsky sarcastically. He and his buddies laughed as they walked away from the trio.

"HMMMMM! HMMMMMMMMMM!" yelled Curly in frustration. Most of the slushie had hit his Cheerios uniform.

"Calm down. It's not so bad," said Moe.

"But the slushie hit my uniform," said Curly.

"Quit crying like a baby," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"We need to clean our uniforms before Sue finds out," said Larry.

They rushed to the boys' bathroom. The trio managed to get the stains off their Cheerios uniforms quite easily. However, they weren't out of trouble, at least for Moe, as somebody knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Anyone in there," said Santana on the other side of the door. She was with Brittany. They linked their pinkies together.

"Just termites," said Curly's voice. Santana heard a slap and Curly yelping in pain. She knew Moe had slapped Curly.

"Come on, we've gotta hide from Santana," said Moe's voice. Santana heard a shuffle and a door closing. They were obviously trying to hide in one of the stalls.

Santana really wanted to talk to Larry and Curly and give Moe a hard time. She was looking for the perfect excuse to poke Moe in the eyes and slap him.

Santana thinks that Curly is cute and therefore, has a crush on him. Nobody can get in Santana's way. She can do anything she wants to Curly and she doesn't need Moe's consent. If she wants a guy, she gets him, no questions asked. Besides, Curly brings out her soft side.

Inside the bathroom, the trio had hidden in one of the stalls.

"Why do we have to hide from Santana? She just wants to talk to us," said Curly.

"She wants to give me a hard time with her "popular" attitude and talk back to me," said Moe.

"Come on Moe, she's hot. Did you notice her breasts?" said Larry. He was slapped by Moe.

"She had a breast implant not too long ago you imbecile," said Moe.

"How did you know?" asked Curly

"Quinn told me," said Moe innocently.

"I thought I was the only that knew about that," said Curly. He was slapped by Moe.

"Shut up, she's probably still outside the door," said Moe.

"Then I'm getting out of here," said Curly. He slapped Moe. Him and Larry ran out of the stall and opened the door of the bathroom. Sure enough, Santana was there, along with Brittany.

"Hi Larry, hi Currly," said Santana. She smiled at both of them.

"Hi girls," said Larry.

"Hi Santana. Don't you look pretty today," said Curly.

"Thank you Curly. I just put on plenty of makeup to go along with my Cheerios uniform," said Santana. She took Curly's hand and led the group away from the bathroom so Moe would have a hard time trying to find them.

Still in the stall was Moe. He had closed the door, since he had to pee. He flushed the toilet, left the stall and marched out of the bathroom.

"Larry, Curly, Santana!" called out Moe. "Come out wherever you are."

"Hi Moe," said Quinn, who was right behind Moe and was holding hands with Sam. Moe was startled.

"You startled me," said Moe.

"I'm sorry. How are you today?" asked Quinn.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" said Moe.

"I'm doing good," said Quinn.

"I'm looking for a curly-headed fella and a bald guy. They're hanging out with Santana," said Moe.

"You mean Larry and Curly?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Moe.

"I saw them head in the opposite direction," said Quinn.

"Can you guys help me find them," said Moe.

"Sure. Follow me," said Quinn. Moe followed Quinn and Sam in the opposite direction he was going.

Around the corner, Brittany and Santana were hanging out with Curly and Larry.

"Moe should be here any minute," said Santana.

"He's really going to slap us for this," said Curly.

"Nobody gets in my way. Get behind us guys," said Santana. Curly and Larry hid behind the girls. A moment later, Quinn, Sam, and Moe rounded the corner.

"Excuse me Santana, have you seen a curly-headed fella and a bald guy?" asked Moe.

"No, I haven't seen them around. I wish I could be of more help," said Santana innocently.

"Why are you girls standing so far away from the wall?" asked Moe.

"We like being far away from the wall," said Brittany.

"What's behind you guys?" asked Moe.

"He's on to us," whispered Curly.

"Shut up, we can't do anything about it," whispered Larry.

Santana, had mouthed Larry and Curly's words.

"Aha, they're behind you guys," said Moe.

"No. Weren't you watching my lips?" asked Santana seductively.

"You can't throw voices," said Moe.

Curly accidentally hit the back of the wall and yelped in pain.

"Come out you imbeciles!" yelled Moe.

"Not so loud Moe," said Brittany.

To nobody's surprise, even Sam's and Quinn's, Curly appeared from behind Santana and Larry from behind Brittany. They both saw their feet, so they knew the girls were hiding them.

"What's the idea of hiding behind the girls?" asked Moe angrily. He slapped both boys.

"Look who's slapping now," said Santana snottily.

"Cut it out Santana," said Quinn.

"I told them to hide behind me," said Santana.

"I believe that, only because I don't like you," said Moe.

"Oh, is that so. Close your eyes and pucker your lips." said Santana.

"I won't kiss you," said Moe.

Santana had the perfect excuse to slap Moe, which she did.

"What was that?" yelled Moe angrily.

"Stop it Santana," said Quinn.

"Shut up Quinn," said Santana.

"Don't fight ladies," said Moe.

"Good morning Bowl head," said Sue's voice from behind them. All of them turned around and saw Sue.

"What are you doing behind us?" asked Moe.

"Oh, just spying on you seven. You three guys are the funnies guys to set foot in this school. You guys remind me of The Three Stooges," said Sue.

"Is that an insult," said Moe.

"No, just my saying. See you around guys," said Sue. She headed down the hall.

Just then, the bell rang and all seven of them headed to class.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 1. Moe's sure in a fine mess, thanks to Santana. I hope all of you got plenty of laughs and make sure to write reviews. The next chapter focuses on Glee Club and even more funny situations.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter focuses on Glee club and more. There's more slapstick involved.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That afternoon at Glee Club, the trio sat with the other members in the choir room. Somehow, they always end up sitting near Santana and Brittany. This time they were sitting behind them. They were listening to Will Schuester talk about the week's assignment.

"This week, your assignment is to find songs that have the word love in them," said Will. He wrote the word love on the whiteboard.

"Oh boy. That's an easy assignment," said Moe.

"Every artist has written at least one song dedicated to love," said Rachel.

"That's right Rachel. And Moe is right, it seems like an easy assignment," said Will. "But I'm going to challenge you. You guys have to find love songs related to somebody you love," said Will.

"That figures," said Moe under his breath.

"Mr Schue," said Curly.

"Yes?"

"I've got a love song. I can create love songs off the top of my head. I don't know how nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. He was slapped by Moe.

"No slapping during the lesson Moe. Come on up and play your song Curly," said Will.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Curly. He rushed to the front of the room.

"I wonder what he's gonna sing. I hope it isn't going to be about Santana," said Moe quietly.

"Hey," said Santana.

"Sorry," said Moe.

Quinn smiled at Curly and Santana waved at him.

"Looks like you've got some admirers," said Will happily.

"It appears so. I get that all the time, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Go on you grapehead sing!" yelled Moe from the audience. Santana rolled her eyes at Moe. Moe looked at her in disgust.

"Hmmmm! Anyway the song is called Santana My Love," said Curly.

"Alright, hit it Curly!" exclaimed Will.

"I met lovely girl one day. She's very nice and her name is Santana. She's a cheerful cheerleader," sang Curly.

"Aww, how sweet," said Santana softly to Brittany. Quinn was smiling at Curly as well, even though the song was not about her.

"I love her so much and I want to feel the soft touch of her hands and the burning of her kisses. I can only guess how much I love her. She loves me for who I am. Oh Santana my love, I can't wait to be in your arms..."

Curly continued to sing for two more minutes. The whole glee club, with the exception of Rachel, clapped loudly.

"That's good Curly," said Will.

Rachel had a jealous look on her face. She was clearly jealous of Curly's ability to come up with songs on the top of his head.

"Thank you Mr. Schue," said Curly. He headed back to his seat, but not before Santana stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"I loved your song. It was so nice and so sexy," said Santana softly.

"Aw shucks. Thanks," said Curly, sitting down next to Santana. He was blushing, which made Santana smile at him. She reached over until her lips were inches away from Curly's left ear.

"Meet me right after Glee Club's over," whispered Santana.

"Soitenly," said Curly. He got up to head back to his seat.

"Please stay," said Santana.

"Okay," said Curly. He sat down where he was before.

"I'll murder him," said Moe quietly from the row above. Santana looked at Moe, rolled her eyes and mouthed 'I heard that'.

"What did you say?" asked Moe. Santana ignored him and turned back around.

"She said 'I heard that'," said Larry quietly.

"Oh," said Moe. He sighed, knowing he can't keep even one secret from Santana. Just for the fun of it, he slapped Larry.

"What was that for?" asked Larry.

"Because you didn't say what I wanted to hear!" said Moe.

"It's not my fault you can't read lips," said Larry.

"Quit being a smart ass," said Moe. He poked Larry in the eyes.

"That's enough from you Moe and Larry. I know you guys love to slap each other, but please don't do it when I'm talking," said Will.

"Sorry Mr, Schue, I just got carried away," said Moe.

"Mr. Schue, Moe's always like that," said Santana. She was cuddling with Curly.

"I know that Santana," said Will.

"Give Moe a chance to breathe. Isn't glee club about being fair?," said Quinn.

"Quinn's right. Glee club is about being fair and giving everybody an equal chance to show their talents," said Kurt.

"Obviously it isn't," said Rachel.

What's gotten into you guys? Quinn's right, glee club is about being fair," said Will.

"I know we strive to be fair. Maybe Moe needs to concentrate on not slapping his brothers and treating them nicely," said Santana.

"Look who's talking," said Rachel in a snotty tone of voice.

"Shut up Rachel. Nobody asked for your opinion," said Santana.

"Do I really have to shut up, you're the one who's being a bitch!" shouted Rachel.

"Oh yeah, bring it," said Santana. She tried to lunge towards Rachel, but Curly grabbed her.

"Guys!" shouted Will. Everybody stopped talking.

"Guys, that's enough arguing. Arguments are what tears us apart. We need to work together if we want to win Sectionals," said Will calmly. "And to win sectionals, we need to come up with good songs. Don't you guys agree?"

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement. The rest of the time went by quietly and productively.

After glee club was over, Curly stayed with Santana as agreed. Everybody else left, except for Larry and Moe.

"What's the idea of staying," said Moe, slapping Curly.

"She asked me to stay," said Curly.

"I want to talk to him, alone," said Santana.

Moe slapped Curly one more time, the left the choir room with Larry.

"So Curly, do you want to go to Breadstix with me tomorrow night?" asked Santana.

"On a date?" asked Curly.

"Yes," said Santana. She smiled at Curly.

"Oh boy! I'd love to!" exclaimed Curly.

"It'll be right after glee club," said Santana.

"Alright! Woo woo woo woo woo!" exclaimed Curly.

"That sounds like a swell plan. Won't you kiss me?" said Curly.

Santana kissed Curly on the cheek. Curly could feel his cheek burn from the kiss.

"Woo woo woo woo woo! That felt good," said Curly.

"Trust me. It'll get better later on," said Santana. She had a seductive look on her face.

"I can't wait!" said Curly excitedly.

"Let's go find your brothers," said Santana.

Santana and Curly left the choir room and found Larry and Moe standing outside the door.

"Well, wise guy, what's up with talking to Santana?" said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"Don't start that up again Moe," said Santana, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going out on a date with Santana tomorrow night! Woo woo woo woo woo woo" exclaimed Curly.

"Don't get excited, don't get excited," said Larry.

"You boys can come too, but you've got to sit at a different table than us," said Santana.

"It's a deal," said Moe. He shook Santana's hand. Santana smiled at Moe and Larry.

"I shoudn't have done that," said Moe.

"Do what," said Santana. She knew that Moe regretted shaking her hand.

"Oh forget it," said Moe.

"I'll drive you home boys. I know how much of a pain it is riding the bus home," said Santana.

"We're supposed to get our car running tonight. Our dad said that it should be running by now," said Moe.

"Uh oh. Anyway, come on boys," said Santana in a familiar tone of voice. She smiled at the trio.

The trio followed Santana out to the parking lot and to her car, a blue Chevrolet Cobalt.

"Well, get in," said Moe, opening the rear passenger door. He slapped Larry. Larry got in, and Moe followed.

"Looks like I've got no other choice, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. He got in the front passenger seat. He closed the door and put his seat belt on.

Santana was already in the driver's seat. She tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start.

"Any gas in the tank?" asked Moe from the rear seat.

"The arrow points half way, I can't tell if it's half empty or half full," said Curly, looking at the fuel gauge.

"Move your head in between the seats," said Moe. Curly turned around and moved his head in between the seats. His arm accidentally hit the parking brake lever, releasing the parking brake. He was poked in the eyes by Moe.

"Why you! Ruff! Ruff!" shouted Curly. He fell back, knocking the shift lever from Reverse into Park. He turned around.

"Are you finished Moe?" asked Santana in a bitchy tone of voice.

"For now," replied Moe innocently.

Santana tried to start the car again, and this time it started.

"Got it! Thanks Curly," said Santana.

"What did I do?" asked Curly.

"You moved the shift lever into Park," said Santana.

"I don't remember moving a shift lever, oh there it is," said Curly, noticing the shift lever at the front of the console.

Santana drove the car out of the parking lot. She turned the car on to the main road.

"Gee it's swell that Santana gave us a ride," said Larry.

"Quiet imbecile," said Moe, slapping Larry.

Santana sighed impatiently. She loved all three boys so much, yet she disliked how Moe slaps his brothers so much.

"It's still nice of her," said Larry. This time, Moe poked him in the eyes and hit him in the stomach.

"Now do you see this?" asked Moe. He showed Larry his fist. Larry hit Moe's fist, which hit Moe on the head.

"Why you imbecile!" shouted Moe. He squeezed Larry's nose with his right hand and hit it with his other hand, causing a horn-like sound and causing Larry to yell in pain.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out Moe!" shouted Santana.

"I met lovely girl one day. She's very nice and her name is Santana. She's a cheerful cheerleader," sang Curly. Santana began to blush.

"I love her so much and I want to feel the soft touch of her hands and the burning of her kisses..."

"Hey! HEY!" yelled Moe angrily, interrupting Curly's song.

"HMMM! How dare you interrupt my song! RUFF! RUFF!" yelled Curly.

"You sang it earlier during glee club you imbecile," said Moe. He hit the back of Curly's seat.

"Why you!" shouted Curly. Moe grabbed Curly's seatbelt and retracted it as far as he could.

"Stop it Moe. you're choking me," choked Curly. Moe let go of the seatbelt three seconds later.

"What the hell were you doing to Curly?" yelled Santana.

"I wanted him to stop singing," said Moe.

"You had to do it by strangling him you imbecile. If you hurt him, you better watch out. Santana doesn't play nice when you hurt her friends," said Santana angrily.

"Are you insulting me?" asked Moe.

"Yes I am," said Santana.

Moe wished that he got a ride with Quinn so that he wouldn't have to deal with Santana. Unfortunately for him, Santana has a notorious ability for appearing in any hiding spot like a cartoon character and the ability to arouse Curly and Larry very easily. Instead, he is a prisoner in the rear seat of Santana's car.

She continued to drive. Three minutes later, they stopped at the trio's house, which was one house before Quinn's house on Dudley road.

"See you guys tomorrow," said Santana.

"Bye Santana," said Larry. Moe slapped him.

"Go on!" yelled Moe. He and Larry walked into the house.

"Bye Curly. I'll see you tomorrow," said Santana softly. She held Curly's hands.

"I'll make a note of it," said Curly.

"I know you will," said Santana flirtatiously.

"Bye Santana," said Curly. He let go of her hands and got out of the car.

"Wait," said Santana, just as Curly was about to close the door.

"Yes," said Curly.

"Have a good evening," said Santana. She waved at him with her forefinger.

"You too Santana! Woo woo woo woo woo woo!" exclaimed Curly as he shut the door. He blew Santana a kiss and then turned around and went into the house.

* * *

How sweet of Santana to give the Stooges a ride home. She must really like them. Stay tuned for Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 isn't as eventful as the trio sit at home. Moe goes out on a date, read to find out who.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Once Curly entered the house, Moe and Larry were obviously in their rooms.

"Good evening Curly," said a woman who was obviously the trio's mother. She had long brunette hair. Despite appearing to be in her mid-40's, she was stunningly beautiful.

"Hello Mom," said Curly.

"How was school?" asked Mom.

"It was pretty good with the exception of a slushie facial at the start of the day," said Curly.

"Again. I thought cheerleaders didn't get slushied," said Mom.

"Apparently you're wrong," said Curly.

"How are things with Santana?" asked Mom.

"Things are going well with her. She asked me out earlier today," said Curly.

"That's wonderful sweetheart! I'm glad that you're going out with her. She's a wonderful girl. I don't get why Moe doesn't like her," said Mom.

"You know what they say, you can't get everybody to like you, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

A few minutes later, Curly headed upstairs to his bedroom. His bedroom was spacious and had a full-size bed in the center of the room. In front of the bed was a fifteen-year old 27-inch television set, which had a cable box, a VCR, and a DVD player hooked up to it.

He switched on the television and looked for something to watch. Unfortunately, there was nothing to watch, so he put on a homemade DVD of Santana hanging out with the trio and having fun. Curly laughed his butt off when Santana appeared in their hiding spot like a cartoon character.

Meanwhile, Moe was in his room listening to music. He was dancing to the rhythm to the music and appeared to be having fun. However, his dancing was interrupted by his cellphone ringing. He turned down the stereo, sat down on his bed, grabbed the phone from the table next to the bed.

He opened the phone and saw that it was Quinn that was calling him. Quinn only called him when she had something important to talk about, such as activities with the Cheerios. Otherwise, she usually texts him or sends him messages on Facebook.

"Hello," said Moe, answering Quinn's call.

"Hi Moe. What's going on?," replied Quinn on the other end of the line.

"Not much, we just got home. Santana gave us a ride," replied Moe.

"That's sweet of her. I have something to say to you," said Quinn.

"What is it Quinn?" asked Moe calmly.

"I think that I really like you. You're rough and tough, but compassionate at the same time. Above all, I think you're really cute," said Quinn.

"Aw shucks Quinn, I didn't know that you liked me that much" said Moe. He was blushing.

"I meant that I like you as in romance," said Quinn. She then giggled.

"Oh romance," said Moe doubtfully.

"Don't worry Moe. I'm single," said Quinn.

"I thought that you had a boyfriend," said Moe.

"I just hang out with Sam a lot. I'm not dating him," said Quinn.

"How do you always seem to answer my questions before I ask them?" asked Moe.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm a little psychic," said Quinn flirtatiously.

"Oh no. I'm not falling for that trick again," said Moe sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding Moe. Anyway, do you want to go to Breadstix with me for dinner tonight?" said Quinn.

"Breadstix? I'd love to Quinn. I'll get ready on the double," said Moe.

"Come over when you're ready," said Quinn.

"My dad told me that he got our car running earlier this afternoon. May I take you in it to our dinner," said Moe.

"Sure, I'd can't wait to see what your car is like," said Quinn.

"You're gonna love it," said Moe.

"See you later cutie pie," said Quinn.

"Okay," said Moe happily as he hung up the phone and put it back on the table.

Moe quickly picked out a nice shirt and a nice pair of pants to wear. He took off his Cheerios uniform and put his shirt and pants on. He then put a nice pair of shoes, grabbed his wallet and cellphone and put them in his front pockets. Then, he found his house keys and car keys and put them in another pocket.

He then walked downstairs to find his mom or dad. He came across Dad first.

"I'm going over to Quinn's house. She asked me out to dinner," said Moe.

"That's wonderful Moe. Have fun. Call us if you are going to stay the night at Quinn's place, you know how worried your mom gets," said Dad.

"Thanks Dad, See you later," said Moe.

"See you Moe," said Dad.

Moe headed towards the front door and left the house. He walked over to the next house on the block which he knew was occupied by Quinn and her mother. Once he reached the front door, he rang the doorbell.

Moe tensed up slightly. He always tended to worry a little bit whenever he rang somebody's doorbell, even if it was a close friend such as Quinn.

A moment later the door opened and Quinn appeared. She was still in her Cheerios uniform. Moe didn't understand why Quinn, Brittany, and Santana always wore their Cheerios uniforms, even on weekends. Coach Sylvester only required the uniforms to be worn when they were on campus.

"Hi Moe, you look very handsome tonight," said Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn. You look beautiful as ever in that uniform," said Moe.

"I just love wearing my cheerleading uniform whenever I go out," said Quinn.

"I can see that. Anyway, do you want to see the car," said Moe.

"Sure," said Quinn.

Quinn and Moe headed back to Moe's house. They went inside the house and headed for the garage.

"Hello guys. I thought you were going out on a date," said Dad.

"Oh, I didn't notice you were there Dad," said Moe.

"Perfectly okay," said Dad.

"I'm going to take the old Chevy out for the date instead of using Quinn's Volkswagen," said Moe.

"I see you are really into that car. Let me say no more and wish that you guys have a lot of fun," said Dad.

"Thanks Mr. Howard," said Quinn.

"No problem Quinn, you're welcome any time," said Dad.

They headed to the garage, where a red 1987 Chevrolet Cavalier coupe was parked alongside a blue 2004 Chevrolet Suburban.

"Neat car. It looks like it's in good shape," said Quinn.

"Thanks Quinn, I really can't wait to drive it," said Moe.

"What year is it?" asked Quinn.

"It's from 1987. My dad will get new license plates this weekend," replied Moe.

"Cool. I've always wanted an older car, especially one from the 1960's," said Quinn.

"Is that so?" asked Moe.

"Yes," said Quinn.

Moe unlocked the passenger door and opened it. After Quinn got inside, Moe closed it and unlocked the driver's door and realized that he had accidentally locked the door. Noticing Quinn giggling at him, he turned the key again, and this time, the door opened.

"The door was unlocked silly," said Quinn.

"I should have realized it if I weren't such an imbecile," said Moe, climbing into the car.

"You're funny, but a gentleman as well," said Quinn.

"Those are two definite characteristics of Moe Howard. You either love them or hate them," said Moe. He put the key in the ignition and started the car.

"The starter's loud," said Quinn. She smiled at Moe

"That's the way it is with these old cars," replied Moe. He shifted the car into reverse after using a remote control to open the garage door. He backed the car out of the garage, pushed another button on the remote and the garage door closed.

"Let's go," said Moe. Quinn smiled at him as he backed the car onto the street. He then shifted the car into drive and drove down the street. The car's engine seemed to have a buzzy sound.

Moe drove the car towards the downtown area to avoid passing Santana's house. He had enough of her shenanigans for one day.

"Aren't you going to take the scenic route?" asked Quinn.

"I don't want to pass by Santana's house again," said Moe.

"You are having trouble with her again," said Quinn.

"She's just been irritating the crap out of me lately," replied Moe. "She and Brittany hung on to Curly when I am trying to get him to come with Larry and I after cheer practice."

"That's sad. You know Santana plays rough at times," said Quinn.

"I know! I think she does it a little too often," said Moe. Quinn smiled a gorgeous smile and he noticed the car downshifting into first gear and the engine revving loudly.

"You've got your foot on the gas pedal," said Quinn.

"Oh yeah. I was wondering where my foot had slipped," said Moe, taking his foot off the accelerator.

"At least you weren't using my car, you'd probably get a speeding ticket," teased Quinn.

"Are you teasing me?" asked Moe.

"Yes," replied Quinn flirtatiously.

Meanwhile, Moe stopped the car behind a city bus at a red traffic light.

"I didn't know Coach Sylvester was so famous," said Moe. He had noticed that the ad on the rear of the bus was advertising Sue's Corner on the local news.

"I've seen plenty of billboards and bus ads of her over the past year. Sue's Corner is very popular," said Quinn.

"I don't understand why she would be on the local news," said Moe.

"I think she just wants fame," said Quinn.

Meanwhile, the light turned green and Moe continued to drive until they arrived at a Breadstix.

"Well, shall we go in," said Moe after he parked the car.

"Yes," said Quinn. She smiled at him as Moe got out and opened the door for her. They went inside the restaurant.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Curly and Larry were busy cooking dinner. They were cooking four small steaks, mashed potatoes and corn.

"Hey, can you get me a spatula? These steaks are just about done" asked Larry.

"Soitenly," replied Curly. Curly accidentally handed Larry a serving spoon instead of a spatula.

"A spatula you dummy, not a serving spoon," said Larry, slapping Curly.

"Oh, a spatula," said Curly. He gave Larry a spatula.

"You've got your mind on Santana again," said Larry.

"How did you know?" asked Curly.

"You always become absent-minded when you think of Santana. She's smokin' hot, I know the feeling. I am thinking of asking Brittany out," said Larry.

"When you do, all three of us will have girls," said Curly.

"And we can go out on triple dates. That'll be a lot of fun," said Larry.

"I bet," said Curly. He accidentally put his hand on the burner, causing him to scream in pain.

"Careful, you can get burnt," said Larry.

"I'm a victim of circumstance," said Curly.

And so the Stooges had an evening full of the usual antics, at least for Curly and Larry.

* * *

How do you guys feel that Moe and Quinn are dating. Please leave a review. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 covers the next morning. Santana gets into a fight with Quinn over Moe, with unexpected results.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the trio were driving to school in their car.

"Boy doesn't it feel good to have a car?" said Moe, who was driving.

"Soitenly," said Curly from the rear seat.

"Quiet numbskull. I'd love to see the look on Santana's face when we park in the parking lot and Quinn waving hi to us when we get out," said Moe.

"Awwww. Does Moesy Woesy have a crush on Quinny Winny," said Larry affectionately.

"See this," said a blushing Moe. He then poked Larry in the eyes.

"Ouch!" yelled Larry.

"Well then stop talking about Quinn you imbecile," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"But you're the one who brought it up," said Curly.

"Shut up, I don't need an argument from both of you," said Moe.

They continued to argue about Quinn and Santana right up to when they parked at the school parking lot. Santana and Brittany saw them park.

"Right on time," said Santana. She had a flirty look on her face.

"That car doesn't look that bad. Let's say hi to them," said Brittany.

"Moe'll never see what's coming," said Santana.

"That's your dirty secret," said Brittany.

The duo linked pinkies and headed over to where the trio's car was parked. They noticed that the trio were having a heated argument.

"Santana's better than Quinn! She gives me more affection that Quinn does!" yelled Curly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to NOT OBSESS OVER SANTANA LOPEZ YOU IMBECILE!" yelled Moe. He gave Curly a long-awaited slap.

"HMMMMMMM! RUFF! RUFF!" yelled Curly. Suddenly, a knocking sound was heard.

"Stop knocking porcupine!" yelled Moe. He slapped Larry.

"It came from outside the car," said Larry.

"AAHHH!" screamed Moe once he realized that it was Santana and Brittany that were knocking on the window. His hair raised like a cat arching its back.

Santana signaled Moe to roll down the window, which Moe did.

"What's the matter? You seemed frightened when your hair did that weird thing," asked Santana worringly.

"You scared me and these pudding brains were arguing about Quinn," said Moe.

"I'm sorry...,"

"THAT'S A LIE!" yelled Curly. He was slapped hard by Moe. Curly then shook his hand in front of Moe's face and brought it down.

"Come on, we don't have time for this," said Moe.

"Well then boys, get out of the car and hang out with us if you guys are going to argue about girls," said Santana. She opened the driver's door.

"Well, get out of the car you dopes," said Moe. The trio got out of the car.

"Moe, you forgot your keys," said Santana, holding the keys in her hand.

"Oh," said Moe. He quickly snatched them from Santana.

"Don't worry Moe, I forget stuff all the time. Last time I did, it took me a half-hour to find what I was looking for and it was in the last place I'd look," said Brittany. She patted Moe's back.

They followed Santana and Brittany into the main building. Karofsky and his buddies attempted to slushie all five of them, but they tripped and their slushies landed on their heads.

"Serves them right," said Santana.

"For once I'm in agreement," said Moe.

Most of the Cheerios said hi to the trio. Many of them smiled at Curly, a few of them high-fived him just for the fun of it.

"Look, there's Quinny Winny for you Moe," said Larry.

"Stop it Larry!" yelled Moe. They stopped just so Moe can slap Larry.

"Look pals, violence won't get you anywhere. All you need is a little respect and compassion," said Brittany. Santana took Curly's hand.

"That's it, I'm going to talk to Quinn You ain't stopping me!" said Moe angrily. He walked down the hallway.

"That figures," said Santana under her breath. She, Brittany, Curly and Larry followed Moe.

"Moe please don't do this!" shouted Santana.

Moe ignored her and approached Quinn.

"Hi Quinn," said Moe.

"Hi Moe, what's going on?" said Quinn. She gave Moe a hug.

"Nothing much," said Moe.

"That's good," said Quinn.

"Look, I've got something I need to tell you," said Moe.

"What is it?" asked Quinn.

"Will you go out with me to Breadstix tonight. Please," whispered Moe.

"I don't know if that is a good idea to go two nights in a row," whispered Quinn.

"I just want to get away from Santana for a while," whispered Moe.

"Alright, I'll go with you," whispered Quinn.

"What were you saying to her?" asked Santana.

"It's none of your business Santana," said Quinn.

"Oh my. It's Tweedle Fake-Boobs and her stooges hanging out with Brittany and Q," said Sue from behind them. They all turned around and saw the tall figure of Sue Sylvester.

"Leave them alone Sue. They didn't do anything," said Quinn defensively.

"You don't want to be talking to me like that Q. Besides, what's more fun than watching a girl trying to keep three rambunctious boys from doing too much slapping and eye poking. I really appreciate you Boobs McGee for being able to handle them so well.

"Why do you have to insult us all the time?" asked Santana.

"It's never healthy to be too happy. Good day to you all," said Sue. She then walked away.

"Hmmm! What's wrong with her?" asked Curly. He was clearly frustrated.

"Larry, will you go out with me to Breadstix tonight?" asked Brittany.

"Sure," said Larry. He was slapped by Moe.

"What were you thinking about you imbecile, now we've got triple dates. Get out of here!," said Moe.

"So that's what you and Quinn were talking about," said Santana.

"For your information, yes," said Quinn.

"Well Quinn, you've got yourself a new enemy since you tried to take one of my buddies away," said Santana.

"Don't fight ladies. I can't stand it when girls fight," said Moe.

"Moe's right. Don't start any violence," said Brittany.

"Haven't you noticed that Moe keeps trying to avoid you?" yelled Quinn.

"No. I thought that he was flirting with me! Naturally I flirted harder!" shouted Santana.

Once Moe heard that come out of Santana's mouth, his anger started to rise and quickly reached the boiling point. He was never so angry in his whole life.

"Well, open your eyes bitch! Nobody wants to be around someone as annoying as you!" yelled Quinn.

"You asked for it," said Santana. She screamed and lunged at Quinn. She pushed her into one of the lockers on the opposite side of the hall.

"HEY! DON'T FIGHT!" screamed Moe.

"She ain't listening to you," said Curly.

"WELL THEN BREAK THEM UP YOU IMBECILES BEFORE I GO BONKERS!" yelled Moe, slapping both Curly and Larry.

"Hey! Break it up ladies!" yelled Larry as he tried to break up Quinn and Santana's fight. However, Santana accidentally hit him in the head hard. He slid onto the ground unconscious.

"Go on!" yelled Moe, slapping Curly.

"I'll do it when I'm ready!" shouted Curly.

"Are you ready?" asked Moe.

"Yeah I'm ready," said Curly.

"Well then STOP THE FIGHT!" yelled Moe.

Before Curly could move, Santana punched Quinn and shoved her across the hall. What Santana didn't realize was that Brittany, Curly and Moe were still standing there and that she had shoved Quinn in Curly's direction. Both Quinn and Curly were laying on the floor unconscious.

"Curly! Are you okay!" screamed Santana once she realize that she had knocked Curly out.

"No don't go near him or my girlfriend!" yelled Moe.

"Speak to me Curly!" said Santana.

"Fine! Let me check it out," said Moe angrily. He touched both Quinn and Curly. They didn't react, which meant that they were indeed unconscious.

"Is he okay?" asked Santana.

"They're both unconscious, thanks to you!" shouted Moe.

"Don't you be yelling at me. Yell at Quinn," said Santana.

"I don't want to start another argument! Wait a minute, where's Larry?" asked Moe.

"I don't notice him anywhere," said Santana.

"Oh, there he is," said Moe, noticing the unconscious form of Larry on the opposite side of the hall. Two Cheerios were trying their hardest to get Larry to regain consciousness.

"I didn't even notice him. I hope he's okay," said Santana.

Just then, Will appeared.

"What happened?" asked Will.

"It's a long story Mr. Schue. It all started when Larry, Curly, and I were driving to school and Larry said something about...,"

"Just forget about it," said Santana calmly.

"Seriously, what happened guys? Three people are unconscious," asked Will.

"Santana and Quinn got into a fight," said Brittany.

"Over what?" asked Will.

"Over Moe," said Brittany.

"Thanks a lot Brittany," said Moe jokingly. He pretended to poke her in the eyes. Then, they smiled at each other and he high-fived her.

"Santana, how could you?" asked Will.

"I thought Quinn was taking Moe away from me," said Santana.

"Santana, you need to realize that just because you are friends with Moe, Larry, and Curly doesn't mean that you can walk all over them," said Will.

"I thought that I could, I could...," said Santana before she busted into tears. Brittany comforted her.

"What?" asked Will calmly.

"I really wanted three guys to hang out with them every day and have a good time, even on the weekends," said Santana in between sobs.

"I can't take this. I can't stand to see a girl cry," said Moe, who was also beginning to cry. Brittany moved in between Santana and Moe and put her arms around both of them.

"It's okay guys," said Brittany.

"Santana," said Will.

"What?" cried Santana.

"Santana. Over the past year since the start of the school year when you, Quinn, Brittany, Moe, Larry, and Curly joined the glee club, you've been all the guys. Give them a chance to hang out with whoever they want to," said Will. "The rest of the club really wants to talk to them and they can't because they think that you will just insult them."

"I'm sorry," said Santana. She was still crying.

"About what?" asked Will.

"For being a control freak towards Moe, Larry, and Curly," cried Santana.

"It's about time you apologized," said Moe.

"What's going on," said Curly. He had regained consciousness.

"Curly!" exclaimed Santana. She sat down next to Curly and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Santana," said Curly.

"I'm glad that you're okay," said Santana. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I see that you've got the problem somewhat settled. See you in glee club. Oh, and I suggest that you go to Emma's office and discuss about your relationships with her," said Will.

"See you Mr. Schue," said Brittany.

Will walked away.

Moe moved Quinn, who was still unconscious, away from Curly. He then sat next to her unconscious body and held her hand.

"Quinn, speak to me. Please speak to me Quinn. Say a few syllables. Tell me your name so that I can tell your mother," said Moe.

"My mother knows my name," said Quinn in a flirty tone of voice. She was smiling beautifully at Moe as she regained consciousness.

"Quinn, you're as gorgeous as ever," said Moe.

"Thanks Moe. You're a funny guy," said Quinn.

"Everybody says that about me," said Moe.

Meanwhile, Larry had regained consciousness. The Cheerios who were with him were still there.

"Are you okay Larry?" asked one of the girls.

"I'm fine. I tried to break them up, I swore it. Santana must not have seen me," said Larry.

"It was an accident Larry. Accidents are bound to happen at one time or another. At least your alright," said the other girl.

"Come on, let's find Moe and Larry," said the first girl. She took helped Larry up and Larry's hand.

"They're right there on the other side. And please don't hold hands with me," said Larry

"Sorry. I thought that your balance may be off for a few minutes" she replied. She let go of Larry's hand

"I appreciate your concern and thanks for being so kind," said Larry.

"Aren't Cheerios supposed to be nice to each other and everybody?" said the second girl.

"I agree with you girls," replied Larry.

The girls walked with Larry to where the other five were at. They then left.

"What's the idea of having two girls with you," said Moe, standing up. He slapped Larry.

"Larry, I'm glad you're okay," said Brittany, hugging Larry. She kissed him several times.

"I heard that there were three unconscious people," said a voice. The school nurse had shown up.

"Everybody's okay now," said Moe.

"Just making sure," said the nurse. She walked away.

Oh boy, I hope tonight's going to be fun!" exclaimed Curly.

* * *

Poor Santana. Who ever knew that she would reveal the truth about her relationship with the Stooges to Will. Anyway, chapter 5 will be up soon and will involve the boys going out on a date at Breadstix with Brittany, Santana, and Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Chapter 5 brings the date at Breadstix. What's better is that there are several classic Stooge routines with a twist, involving not only the Stooges, but Santana, Brittany, and Quinn as well. Look forward to all those laughs. And there is even more, read to find that out.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

That afternoon once school was out, the trio walked with Quinn, Brittany and Santana out to the parking lot to their vehicles.

"Wait a minute," said Moe.

"What?" asked Brittany.

"We've got three vehicles and three couples, how are we going to get to Breadstix?" asked Moe.

"That's easy. Quinn and I will take our dates in our cars," said Santana.

"Which leaves Brittany and I using your car Moe," said Larry.

"Be careful with that car you imbecile," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"What's that for?" asked Larry.

"That's in case you do something and I'm not around," said Moe.

"Are we on boys," said Santana.

"Yes," said Moe.

Moe got into Quinn's Volkswagen. Curly got into Santana's car, and Larry and Brittany got into Moe's Chevy.

They headed down to Breadstix. Soon, they were seated at a booth by a waiter. The girls were on one side and the guys were on the other across from their dates. Moe and Quinn were in between Curly, Larry and their dates.

"What would you guys like to drink?" asked the waiter.

"Coffee, decaf," replied Moe.

"A Sprite," replied Curly.

"Tea," replied Larry.

"Brittany and I will take Sprite," said Santana. She smiled at Curly.

"I'll take tea," said Quinn.

"Your drinks will be here in a minute," said the waiter. He walked away.

"Now, the big question is what are we going to eat," said Moe.

"Soitenly, I'll take some chicken strips, french fries, and whipped cream, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"I'll take some burnt toast and a rotten egg," joked Larry.

"Burnt toast and a rotten egg?" replied the other five in disbelief.

"Oh please," said Santana, rolling her eyes.

"I've got a tapeworm and it's good enough for me," said Larry.

"But toast and eggs are served for breakfast," said Brittany.

"Haha. Always the little clown," joked Moe, before slapping Larry.

"Oh please, not in the restaurant," said Santana. She rolled her eyes again.

A minute later, the waiter returned with their drinks. They thanked him.

"Are you guys ready to order?" asked the waiter.

"Yes we are," replied Moe.

"What are you guys going to take?" asked the waiter.

"I want a double hamburger with fries. I want my hamburger well done please," said Moe.

"I want the chicken strips meal with fries," said Curly.

"I'll take a double hamburger and fries. I want my hamburger well done," said Santana.

"I'll have a double hamburger with fries too and also well cooked," said Brittany.

"I'll take a medium steak with a side of fries and corn on the cob," said Quinn.

"I want the chicken strips meal with fries," said Larry.

"I thought you were ordering burnt toast and a rotten egg," said Brittany.

"I was joking Brittany," said Larry.

"You sure come up with the funniest jokes. Burnt toast and a rotten egg," said the waiter. He was laughing as he walked away with their order.

"You imbecile, I oughta," said Moe. He was about to poke Larry in the eyes, but Quinn grabbed his hand and placed it gently on the table. She then smiled widely at Moe, who started to melt.

"I don't understand why you are the only person who can stop Moe from slapping Larry and Curly," said Santana, who rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"Maybe there's something in me that makes Moe stop slapping," said Quinn, smiling widely at Moe. Moe was still helpless due to Quinn's smile.

"I wondered about that. He's like full of slaps all the frickin' time," said Santana.

Meanwhile, Curly was trying to drink his soda with a straw with no success.

"Hmmmm," said Curly. He tried to drink his soda again, but with no luck as none of the drink seemed to want to go into the straw.

"What's the matter?" asked Moe. He managed to look away from Quinn.

"I can't get any soda to go through the straw," said Curly.

"Give me that straw," said Moe. Curly handed him the straw, which promptly sprayed Moe in the face with Sprite. Both Santana and Brittany giggled at Moe.

"Oh, it works!" said Curly.

"That's like the funniest straw I've seen in my life," said Brittany in between giggles.

"Yeah it works," said Moe angrily. He slapped Curly and then sprayed Curly with the rest of the soda that was in the straw.

"Hmmmmm. You see that," said Curly, showing Moe his fist. Moe hit it, which swung around and hit himself on the head.

"I'm sorry Moe, it was an accident," said Curly.

"It's okay, accidents will happen. Now you take this hand." said Moe. Moe showed Curly his hand and then poked him in the eyes.

"Ow," said Curly.

"Come on you imbecile, were out on a date with our girls and our food will be here in a few minutes. We have no time for games," said Moe, slapping Larry again.

"I'm sorry if that straw is defective. I'm just going to drink without a straw, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. He began to drink his soda with no straw.

"Hey," said Moe, tapping Curly on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Curly.

"Get out of here," said Moe, slapping Curly.

"But there's no exit," said Brittany dumbly.

About twelve minutes later, the waiter returned with their food.

"Thanks," said Moe.

"Your welcome. Enjoy your food," said the waiter before he walked away.

Curly was already putting salt and pepper on his chicken strips and fries. Due to the way he was peppering his food, some of the pepper accidentally went up Quinn's nose. Needless to say, she sneezed.

"Bless you," said Moe.

"Thanks," said Quinn. She blew her nose and found that it was pepper that made her sneeze.

"What is it Quinn?" asked Moe.

"Oh it's just a little pepper," said Quinn.

Moe took Quinn's handkerchief, sniffed it and promptly sneezed. "You're right, it is pepper. Hey imbecile."

"What is it?" asked Curly.

"I just sniffed some pepper," said Moe.

"That's silly, I only put pepper on my food," said Curly.

"Pepper huh," said Moe as he grabbed the pepper shaker. He shook the shaker until plenty of pepper was on his hand. Then, he put his hand on Curly's face.

"Oooohhhhooohoohooo," whined Curly.

"Get out of here!" said Moe, slapping Curly. He put his hand back on the table and cleaned the remaining pepper off his hand.

Brittany looked at Curly in concern. She may be a dumb blonde, but she knew that putting pepper up someone's nose will force them to sneeze.

"I feel like I'm going to sneeze," said Curly. A moment later, he sneezed and some of his fries blew onto Santana and Quinn's plates. He quickly grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to blow his nose, sneezing four more times in the process.

"Bless you," said Santana.

"Thank you," said Curly.

"Is the pepper sneezing over?" asked Santana. She rolled her eyes.

"As long as neither of these two imbeciles don't pepper anyone's noses," said Moe, slapping both Larry and Curly.

"Good," said Santana.

"Now I can eat my food," said Moe. He began to pig down his meal.

"Here you go Curly," said Santana. She put Curly's fries back onto his plate.

"Oh, I almost forgot about my fries. Thanks Santana," said Curly.

"Any time," said Santana, smiling seductively at Curly.

"Wait, here's the rest," said Quinn. She put the last of Curly's fries back on his plate.

A few moments later, they were all eating their food peacefully and quietly. Santana smiled at Curly as she started to eat her hamburger.

"This steak is hard to cut. I wish they had sharper knives," said Quinn. She was having trouble cutting her steak.

"Do you need help?" asked Moe.

"I've got it," said Quinn. She finally managed to cut her steak and began to eat it.

Twenty five minutes later, they were finished with their food. The waiter handed them their bill.

"Okay boys, what's one third of thirty dollars?" asked Moe.

Curly pretended to do the math by hand. It took him a few moments to come up with the answer.

"Thirty-two dollars and forty cents," said Curly.

"Are you sure that's the correct answer," said Moe, slapping Curly.

Moe, Larry, and Curly, each took out ten dollars out of their wallets to pay for all six meals.

A half hour later, the trio and the girls arrived at the house.

"Hello Dad," said Moe as the six of them entered the house.

"You guys brought Santana, Brittany, and even our next-door neighbor Quinn. That's my men! Are you girls dating them?" said Dad happily.

"Yes we are," said Santana.

"Feel free to stay the night. Santana and Brittany, I'll call your parents right away to tell them that you guys are staying the night," said Dad. He was overjoyed that his sons brought their girlfriends home with them.

"Thanks Mr. Howard," said Santana.

"Please, call me Jack," said Dad.

"Alright Jack," said Santana. She rolled her eyes at him flirtatiously.

They headed into the living room.

"Watch out for the cat Moe," said Curly.

It was too late. Moe had tripped over the cat and fell down.

"Are you okay," said Quinn, helping Moe up.

"Yes," said Moe. Unfortunately, he stubbed his toe on the coffee table a moment later, causing him to jump up and down in pain.

Curly and Larry started to clap their hands and took their girlfriends and danced in a similar manner to Moe's jumps of pain.

"Guys please," said Quinn. Unfortunately, she also stubbed her toe, making her jump up and down in pain.

The trio continued to dance for several minutes until they decide to head to their rooms with their girls.

Later, In Curly's room, Santana and Curly were making out.

"Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!" said Curly. Santana's kisses were clearly pleasurable and exciting.

"How's that?" asked Santana. She trailed kisses down his neck.

"Woo woo woo. Stop it, I'm ticklish," said Curly.

Santana lowered her lips until they were an inch from Curly's ear.

"Is that so?" she whispered seductively.

Santana continued to trail kisses down his neck and back. He was starting to wiggle with pleasure like he was being tickled. He then started to jerk uncontrollably like he was being electrocuted when Santana kissed a particularly sensitive spot. He was having a seizure.

"Saannnnnntaaaannaaaa! Hellllppppp, yoouuuu hittt my spottt," said Curly.

"Sorry Curly, I keep forgetting to not kiss that spot," said Santana. She wrapped her arms around Curly in a very tight hug. Soon, Curly's seizure stopped.

"Thank you," said Curly.

"Your welcome sweetie," said Santana in a soft voice. She slapped him softly and flirtatiously.

"What's that for? Ruff! Ruff!" shouted Curly as he got up. He tripped over the leg of his bed and fell down.

"I fall down."

"Get up baby," said Santana softly. She helped Curly up.

"Thanks," said Curly.

"I think we're just getting started. You're just too sexy," said Santana.

She gently pushed him onto the bed and undressed him completely. She then climbed on top of Curly and continued to kiss every inch of his body that she could reach.

"Is this sexy?" whispered Santana.

"WOO WOO WOO WOO YES!" shouted Curly in between woo woo woo's of pleasure.

Unfortunately, Curly's woo woo woo's of pleasure were loud enough to be heard from Larry's bedroom.

"Shut up you guys!" shouted Larry. He was cuddling with Brittany on the bed and watching TV.

"They're just having fun," said Brittany.

"They're making too much noise. I can't hear myself think," said Larry.

"I never think," said Brittany dumbly.

"So do I. Wait, did that come out of me?" said Larry.

"I don't know," said Brittany.

"Well, just watch the show," said Larry.

"Alright," said Brittany.

Larry turned up the volume on the television to mask out the sounds from the other room. Several minutes later, the noises from Curly's room stopped, only to be replaced by a loud thump.

"Can't they stop with the noise?" asked Larry.

"I think there is a way to distract you," said Brittany. She put her arms around Larry and kissed him.

"Wow!" said Larry. He then eagerly locked his lips with Brittany's in a very passionate kiss.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, the commercials came on at an ear-shattering volume.

"OUCH!" yelled Larry, covering his ears. There was a loud knock at the door a moment later.

"TURN THAT TV DOWN YOU IMBECILE!" shouted Moe from the other side of the door.

Brittany managed to go to the television and turned the volume down.

"Thanks Brittany. Why didn't you use the remote?" asked Larry.

"I don't know how to use a remote control," said Brittany.

Just then, Moe barged in.

"You imbecile, did you think it was funny to interrupt a make-out session between Quinn and I!" shouted Moe. He slapped Larry.

"Curly was making too much noise," said Larry.

"Come on!" yelled Moe, poking Larry in the eyes.

"Stop the violence," said Brittany.

"You know Brittany, sometimes I want to give you one of these since you are just as dumb as this imbecile," said Moe, slapping Larry again.

"You see that," said Larry, showing Moe his fist. Moe hit Larry's fist, making it swing around and hit Larry in the head.

"What's his problem?" asked Larry as Moe barged out.

"I have no clue," said Brittany.

"Anyway, where were we?" asked Larry.

"Right here," said Brittany, kissing Larry again.

Meanwhile, in Curly's room, Santana was still not finished with Curly. She had taken off her Cheerios uniform and dressed herself in silky black lingerie. Curly was now back in clothes.

"Oh come on you coward, you don't have to blindfold yourself. Especially after having some with a sultry girl such as myself," said Santana.

"I'm ssssorry," said Curly. His teeth were chattering and he was shivering.

"It's not like you're seeing Medusa. Now, why don't you take your blindfold off," said Santana, rolling her eyes at Curly.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea," said Curly in a fearful voice.

"I'll help you," said Santana softly. She took of Curly's blindfold.

"Why did you do that for?" shouted Curly.

"Because I want you to see what I'm wearing and how hot I can be," said Santana seductively.

"Oh," said Curly. He looked at Santana for the first time in several minutes and his jaw dropped.

"Do you like how I look?" asked Santana.

"Um," said Curly. Unfortunately, he couldn't raise his jaw so that he could respond.

"Judging by the look on your face, you seem to love how I look," said Santana.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Curly.

"Did I?" asked Santana. She took Curly's hands and began to stroke them.

"You know I love that," said Curly.

Santana continued to stoke Curly's hand for several minutes.

In Moe's room, Quinn was rubbing Moe's back.

"Does that feel good?" asked Quinn softly.

"I've never felt better in my whole life," said Moe.

"I mean the backrubbing," said Quinn, smiling at Moe.

"Oh that. It feels really good," said Moe.

"You know what Moe, I love you," said Quinn.

"I love you too Quinn," said Moe.

They began to make out. Their lips were locked onto each other; their tongues explored each other's mouth. They kissed for nearly twenty minutes before Moe sat up for a moment to catch his breath.

"Is this hot enough for you," said Quinn softly. She was rubbing Moe's back softly in addition to the kisses.

"So sexy," whispered Moe.

"Okay," said Quinn. She kissed Moe for several minutes.

"Say my name," whispered Quinn.

"Quinn," whispered Moe.

"That's so sexy the way you said my name," said Quinn softly.

They continued to make out until they decided to go to bed nearly two hours later.

* * *

It looks like the trio are having a good time with their girlfriends. The classic Stooge routines were really funny, weren't they? Please review.

The mayhem's far from over, with Chapter 6 being posted shortly and involving even more classic Stooge routines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is a short one as I have a lot planned for Chapter 7. Anyway, this chapter covers the next morning prior to the six heading to school. Some classic Stooge situations occur, including Santana, Brittany, and Quinn of course.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

By the wee hours of the morning, Santana and Curly were sleeping together. Santana had one hand on Curly's chest, while her other hand was holding one of Curly's hands on her breast. Both Curly and Santana were snoring in rhythm.

The same was true in the other two upstairs bedrooms, with each couple snoring in rhythm.

At about five o'clock, the alarm clock went off, waking Curly up with a start. He tried to get his hand off of Santana's breast, but Santana woke up and moved his hand back to where it was.

"Good morning sexy," said Santana. She kissed him gently on the lips.

"Good morning Santana. Don't you hear that alarm. It's time to get up," said Curly.

"Already?" said Santana.

"Soitenly. You've got to let go of my hand so that I can turn that alarm off," said Curly.

"I'll turn it off," said Santana. She got up and turned the alarm off.

They got dressed into their Cheerios uniforms before going downstairs into the dining room. Brittany, Quinn, Moe, and Larry were already sitting at the table.

"It's about time you got up. Go on and cook us some pancakes," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"Just a minute, I'm not awake yet!" shouted Curly.

"Now you are," said Moe, slapping Curly again.

Santana was hesitant to let go of Curly's hand. But, she did and sat down next to Brittany while Curly went into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"That's a neat bus Britt," said Santana, noticing that Brittany was constructing a paper bus model.

"These are the only paper models that I can put together. The cars are too hard and so are the trucks," said Brittany. She was gluing the rear end onto the main body.

"Let me glue the front on," said Santana.

"Sure," said Brittany.

Santana glued the front end on the bus.

"Larry," said Brittany.

"Yes," said Larry.

"Would you like to glue the bottom on?" asked Brittany.

"I'd love to," said Larry. He grabbed the glue and tried to put some on the tabs. He didn't realize that the glue was going on his hands and not the tabs. A moment later, his hands were glued together.

"Hey, my hands are stuck together," said Larry

"Oh please. You were using the wrong end of the glue. That's the reason your hands are glued together," said Santana. She rolled her eyes.

"What happened?" said Brittany dumbly.

"Your boyfriend accidentally glued his hands together," said Santana.

"Go get me some water," said Brittany.

"Okay," said Santana. She got up and went into the kitchen.

"What happened Larry?" asked Brittany.

"I was using the wrong end of the glue and didn't realize it until Santana mentioned it," said Larry.

"That's really dumb of you haha. Let me kiss your hands, it'll make you feel better," said Brittany. She took Larry's hands and kissed them both.

"Hey it worked," said Larry. Unfortunately, his hands were still glued tightly shut.

Meanwhile Santana was talking to Curly. She had almost forgotten about the water.

"I'll pour the water for you," said Curly.

"Alright," said Santana.

Curly got a glass out of the cupboard and accidentally poured hot water instead of cold water into the glass.

"Thanks baby," said Santana, smiling warmly at Curly. She knew Curly did not intend to pour hot water, but she had something else in mind. She took the glass and headed back into the dining room.

"Here's the water," said Santana, arriving back in the dining room and handing Brittany a glass of water.

"Thanks Santana," said Brittany. She poured some of the water on Larry's hands.

"Ouch!" yelled Larry as his hands were finally free. The water was obviously hot.

"Sorry Larry," said Brittany.

"It's Santana, she gave you a glass of hot water," said Larry.

"Look who's talking," said Santana. She rolled her eyes and gave Larry a you-know-what-I-mean look.

On the other end of the table, Moe and Quinn were having a conversation.

"Here's a very funny story for you," said Moe.

"What is it?" asked Quinn.

"One weekend last month, Brittany decided that she wanted to make a home movie of Santana, myself and my brothers, based off a Pepe Le Pew cartoon," said Moe.

"Sounds very interesting," said Quinn, smiling at Moe.

"Well, where was I? Oh, the home movie starts with Larry, Curly, and I being thrown out of the house by our parents. We went to Santana's house, where she falls in love with all three of us. My brothers and I tried to hide in the pantry, but Santana was in our hiding place."

"Sounds very funny, what happened next?" giggled Quinn.

"We dashed out and tried to hide in several other places, with no success. You have to watch the video to get the rest of the story," said Moe.

"Brittany's got the funniest ideas," said Quinn.

"I agree with you," said Moe.

Meanwhile, Curly was cooking pancakes. Surprisingly, no accidents or anything of the kind occurred. Usually, he'd burn something and set off the smoke detector whenever he tried to cook.

Unfortunately, when it came to flipping the last pancake, he didn't realize that it had landed on the ceiling above his head.

"Hey Moe, Hey Larry, we're one pancake short!" said Curly. The pancake fell and hit Curly in the head.

"Oh stubborn eh," said Curly.

He threw the pancake in the trash. He put two pancakes and three strips of bacon on all plates. Curly only put one pancake on his plate. He had three strips of bacon on his plate like the others.

He went into the dining room and served the food and then sat down.

"Honey, you're going to need more than one pancake," said Santana.

"I ruined the last one," said Curly.

"It's okay, accidents will happen. You can share my second pancake," said Santana. She gave Curly half of one of her pancakes and smiled at Curly.

"Thank you," said Curly.

"I don't want to see you get skinny," joked Santana.

"Me neither," said Curly.

"Eat your food," said Santana, smiling seductively at Curly.

On the other hand, Larry had bad luck of his own. The glue had not come all the way off since his fork was glued to his hand, which eliminated any chance of eating his pancakes. He could ask Brittany to feed him the pancakes, but that would only get him a slap in the face and a poke in the eyes by Moe.

Despite the slim odds, Larry was determined to use his fork to eat his pancakes. On the fifth attempt, his hand slipped, accidentally poking Moe in the back with the fork whist in conversation with Quinn. Moe yelled in pain.

"Why you!" said Moe angrily.

"What happened?" asked Quinn.

"I'm sorry Moe, it was an accident," said Larry.

"It's okay, accidents will happen," said Moe.

"Don't listen to him," said Santana.

"He didn't mean to poke you," said Brittany.

"So you understand," said Larry, ignoring both Brittany and Santana.

"Oh please," said Santana.

"Yes. Now do you see this," said Moe. He poked Larry in the eyes.

"Told you so," mumbled Santana.

"I have a fork glued to me," said Larry, showing Moe his right hand.

"Why you imbecile," said Moe. He slapped Larry.

"Blame Santana, she poured hot water on me," said Larry.

"No I did not," said Santana.

"I will give you both a knuckle sandwich if you guys don't behave," said Moe angrily.

"Oh please, you can't even give a decent threat to anybody. You're just a short tempered bully prone to slapping other people," said Santana.

"Is everybody around here going to start an argument!" yelled Moe.

"Seriously Moe, I don't like you, but I do like to hang out with you and your brothers," said Santana.

"Can everybody stop arguing," said Brittany.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" shouted Moe. His temper was flaring

"Hey! I'm just keeping it real and telling it like it is!" shouted Santana.

"GUYS!" shouted Brittany.

"WHAT?" yelled the other five.

"Please stop arguing. You guys will never get anything accomplished if all you do is fight. I think a peaceful solution would be better," said Brittany. She was just as irritated as everybody else.

"Sorry Brit, I just got carried away," said Santana, shooting Moe a dirty look.

"I just want to see everybody get along," said Brittany.

"I'm with you," said Quinn.

"Me too," said Curly.

"Me three," said Larry.

"Larry baby, there's a fork on your hand," said Brittany.

"I knew that," said Larry.

"Let me get the fork off your hand," said Brittany. She pulled the fork back and it came off of Larry's hand.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Larry.

"Because you are an imbecile" interjected Moe. He slapped Larry.

"What's that for?" asked Larry.

"That's in case you do something else," said Moe.

The rest of their breakfast was peaceful and problem-free. After breakfast, they got into their cars and headed to school.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 6. As I said, Chapter 7 will be longer and will cover the trio's developing relationships with Santana, Brittany, and Quinn.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7. There's a few twists, turns, and surprises. Above all, there's major chaos between Moe, Larry and Santana. You'll find out later why.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Oh boy, our first lunch with our girlfriends," said Curly excitedly. They were in the cafeteria eating their lunch.

"What's better than three goofy guys dating the three most popular girls?" said Brittany. She smiled at all three guys.

"I don't know, maybe three Orion Slave Girls, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. He was slapped by Moe.

"Come on you imbecile, quit clowning around," said Moe.

"Orion Slave Girls don't exist," said Brittany.

"Thank you for the clarification Brittany. Now where was I? Oh," said Moe. He slapped Curly again.

"HMMM! You see that!" shouted Curly, showing Moe his fist. Moe hit Curly's fist, which swung around and hit Curly on the head.

"Leave my boyfriend ALONE!" shouted Santana.

"He's the one who started it," said Moe.

"Oh yeah! How about one of these!" shouted Santana. She slapped Moe hard.

"Wait a minute, you can't hit a guy like that," said Moe.

"Oh yes I can. I can also do this, and that, and this," said Santana. She poked Moe in the eyes, punched him in the stomach and hit him in the head. Moe became dizzy and sat down.

"You better stop! That's my boyfriend you're hitting!" shouted Quinn.

"Alright! As long as Moe quits with his abusive behavior," said Santana, glaring at Moe.

"HMMMM!" shouted Curly. His iPod suffered a fatal exception error, causing the music that Curly was listening to stop.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Santana

"My iPod quit on me," said Curly.

"When did you get it?" asked Santana.

"Two years ago," said Curly.

"I think its planned obsolescence," said Santana.

"What's planned obsolescence?" asked Brittany.

"It's when a product is designed to fail after a certain period of time. iPods are notorious for that problem, yet still remain so popular," said Santana.

"Why would they do that?" asked Brittany.

"To make more money by forcing people to buy new products," said Santana.

"That's kind of mean," said Brittany.

"Hey imbecile, get us some slushies," said Moe to Larry.

"Six slushies coming right up," said Larry. .

Larry filled eight large Big Quench cups with different flavors of slushie. He was heading back to the group. Just as he was about to sit down, he tripped on a foot belonging to a Cheerio. He lost his grip and two slushies spilt onto Santana's face and one on Brittany's face. Larry didn't realize that the two girls were slushied by accident.

"Where did the other three slushies go," said Larry. He placed the three remaining slushies on the table while he looked under the table. Santana angrily glared at him.

"Hey Stupid!" shouted Santana.

"What? I'm trying to look for three more slushies," said Larry.

"I've found them, come on up out of there," said Santana in a sweet, dangerous voice.

"Alright," said Larry. He got up from under the table and saw Santana drenched in cherry slushie.

"You didn't slushie yourself?" asked Larry.

"No I didn't. Do you wanna know who slushied me?" asked Santana calmly.

"Yeah," said Larry. He wanted to get his hands on whoever slushied Santana before she has a chance to go all Lima Heights on somebody.

"It was YOU LARRY YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CLUMSY BOY! screamed Santana. She lunged for Larry, but Brittany, Quinn, and Curly held her back.

"I just tripped. Clearly it was an accident," said Larry.

"DO YOU THINK THAT GIVING ME A SLUSHIE FACIAL IS AN ACCIDENT!" yelled Santana.

"HEY! KNOCK THIS OUT! HMMMMMMMMMM!" yelled Curly. He accidentally knocked his slushie over, spilling it all over a sleeping Moe.

"Quinn darling, why is it so wet," said Moe in his sleep. He woke up and screamed.

"WHO SLUSHIED ME!" yelled Moe.

"IT WAS LARRY! HE ALSO SLUSHIED ME ON PURPOSE!" yelled Santana, pointing at Larry. She was extremely pissed off at Larry, but at the same time was covering for Curly's accidental spill.

"Hey I didn't do it," said Larry.

"Why you two-timer imbecile. YOU THINK YOU CAN SLUSHIE SANTANA LOPEZ AND GET AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Moe.

"OKAY! OKAY! STOP THIS CRAP!" yelled Brittany.

"Quiet you stupid, dumb imbecile!" shouted Moe, throwing his slushie at Brittany, but missed. She burst into tears.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL BRITTANY STUPID!" screamed Santana. She lunged at Moe.

"AAAHHHHHH!" yelled Moe and he split from the cafeteria with Larry. Quinn followed them out.

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Curly. He tried to run but was held back by a still furious Santana.

"You aren't going anywhere," said Santana with a trace of anger in her voice.

"What did I do?" asked Curly.

"Nothing, come here," said Santana. She took Curly's hand and dragged him back to where Brittany was. Brittany was still in tears, but managed to crack a smile at Curly. She then cleaned Santana's face off.

She dragged Curly towards her like if she was going to wrestle with him, but instead, her lips locked with Curly's in a very fiery, passionate kiss.

"Awwwww how sweet," said Brittany. She watched Santana and Curly kiss.

Santana smiled at Brittany for a moment before she went back to kissing Curly. Her tongue entered Curly's mouth.

"Santana, be careful," said Brittany.

"Oh," said Santana. She stopped kissing Curly.

"Thank you," said Curly. He was much calmer.

"My turn," said Brittany.

"Your turn for what?" asked Curly.

"He's yours Britt," said Santana. She smiled at Brittany and high-fived her.

"HEY MOE! HEY LARRY!..."

"There's no need to yell," whispered Brittany into Curly's ear.

"Ah-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba!" said Curly.

"That's more like it," said Brittany. She kissed Curly for half a minute before Curly broke the kiss.

"WOO WOO WOO WOO!" shouted Curly. The combination of cinnamon from Santana's kisses and the strawberry from Brittany's kisses made Curly melt and also made him slightly hyper.

Santana and Brittany high-fived each other.

"We have a proposal," said Santana.

"What is it?"

"Will you go to Breadstix with us tonight?" asked Santana.

"Sure, but with which one of you?" asked Curly.

"With both of us," said Brittany and Santana in unison.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Curly.

"I love you Curly and I love you Santana," said Brittany.

"Is this a love triangle?" asked Curly.

"Have you ever heard of a threesome?" asked Santana.

"No," said Curly.

"It's where three people are dating or going out," said Brittany.

"Oh, I get the story. It seems even better than a twosome," said Curly.

"It is," said Brittany, smiling at Curly.

Santana and Brittany took Curly's hands and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What happened to Larry and Moe?" asked Brittany.

"You tell me. But at least we've got the cute one," said Santana.

That evening, Curly was at Breadstix with Santana and Brittany. They ate quietly and peacefully. Curly was loving having two girls to date instead of only one the previous night. He wondered what might happen with both girls in his bedroom later on.

Meanwhile, at Quinn's house, Quinn, Moe, and Larry were sitting in the living room watching TV with Quinn's mom, Judy Fabray.

"Too bad Brittany broke up with you Larry," said Judy.

"Yeah, and it happened because of a stupid accident," said Larry.

"Don't worry Larry," said Quinn. She put her arms around both boys.

"Santana said that you did it on purpose," said Moe. He reached over and slapped Larry.

"Oh no, here we go again," said Quinn. Moe and Larry got up and slapped each other, poked each other in the eyes, and proceeded to wreck the whole house due to their continued fight.

"Try not to break anything," said Judy, just before Moe took a vase and broke it over Larry's head. He then tripped and hit the doorknob, knocking himself out.

Later that evening, Curly was glad that he had the house to himself with Santana and Brittany. He must have had such good luck to score two girls. Or maybe, they both were in love with him, but only Santana mentioned it.

Curly's parents were out on a date, and Moe and Larry were at Quinn's house, which was next door to them. Knowing Moe and Larry, Quinn's house would be wrecked in no time, just like they do at home.

Currently, Brittany, Santana, and Curly were sitting in the living room watching television.

"Curly," said Brittany.

"What?"

"Here it comes," said Brittany. She tickled Curly's chest.

"Stop it," said Curly excitedly.

"Oh please, you ask us to stop. You know what, Britt and I loves you and we's gonna tickle you to death, kiss you, hug you and seduce you for your pleasure and our pleasure," said Santana softly. She still rolled her eyes at Curly.

Brittany on the other hand, had other plans. She put her arms around Curly and hugged him tightly. She then kissed him on the forehead and softly caressed his back.

"Boy does that feel good Britt," said Curly.

"Santana and I will make you even feel better," whispered Brittany in Curly's right ear.

"You guys are already making me feel better," said Curly.

"That's what you think baby We're going to make you feel super sexy," whispered Santana in Curly's left ear.

"I dare you to," said Curly.

"He dares us," said Santana.

"Shall we do it?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, definitely," said Santana.

"Come on upstairs with us," whispered Brittany into Curly's ear.

"Soitenly," said Curly.

Brittany and Santana picked up Curly and took him upstairs and into his bedroom. They placed him on the bed and then sat down on either side. The two girls smiled seductively at Curly. They both kissed him on the cheek.

"Woo woo woo!" exclaimed Curly.

"You want more," said Santana seductively.

"Please," said Curly.

The two girls continued to kiss Curly and eventually took their clothes off and were about to take Curly's clothes off.

"Wait, I don't think I can do this," said Curly. He was a little scared of being naked in front of two nude girls. He absolutely enjoyed having sex, but being nude in front of a girl made him uncomfortable.

"Just get out your condoms before we undress you," said Santana.

"I didn't think of that. He got up and took out a box of condoms from out of the dresser.

"Now we can proceed," said Santana.

"You're gonna love this," said Brittany softly.

They took off Curly's clothes and they started to make out. The kissing got more and more intense.

Meanwhile, back at Quinn's house, Moe had just regained consciousness.

"I'm glad you're okay," said Quinn

"What did I hit," said Moe.

"The doorknob to Mom's bedroom," said Quinn.

Why didn't I think of that before?" said Moe.

"I don't know," said Quinn.

"Where's Larry?" asked Moe.

"He's upstairs fast asleep," said Quinn.

She helped Moe up and they walked through the kitchen to the living room. However, before they got into the living room, they slipped on a banana peel laying on the hardwood floor. They landed on their butts on the floor.

"Are you okay darling?" asked Moe.

"I'm fine. What did we slip on?" asked Quinn.

"Let's see," said Moe. He looked around and saw a banana peel on the floor. He picked it up and showed it to Quinn.

"Of course, what else could it be? asked Quinn.

"Maybe soap," said Moe.

"I'll get rid of that thing," said Quinn. She took the banana peel from Moe and threw it in the garbage. Moe got up before Quinn got back.

"Let's do it again," said Moe.

They walked into the living room.

"Where's your mother?" asked Moe.

"She's asleep too," said Quinn.

"How long was I out?" asked Moe.

"Over two hours," said Quinn.

"Oh man, that must be a world record," said Moe.

"My mom told me to watch you and not to go to bed until you had regained consciousness," said Quinn.

"That's really nice of her," said Moe.

"I wish I could say that about my dad too," said Quinn.

"He was a really mean and hostile man. He kept pestering us and harassing us for no reason whatsoever," said Moe.

"I know. That was probably one reason why my mother ended the marriage, threw him out, and gave him a permanent restraining order," said Quinn.

"Good," said Moe.

"He kicked me out just because I was pregnant," said Quinn. She started to cry.

"Don't cry Quinn," said Moe. He hugged her.

"Let's go upstairs. Mom said we could sleep together as long as we don't have sex," said Quinn.

"I'm nowhere near ready to have sex with you," said Moe.

They walked upstairs into Quinn's bedroom. Within ten minutes, they were asleep.

Meanwhile, Curly, Santana, and Brittany were getting dressed. Brittany and Santana dressed in sexy lingerie while Curly just put on a T-shirt and pajama pants.

"Wow! I didn't expect it to be this sexy," said Curly.

"With two girls going at you, it would be extremely sexy," said Brittany.

"I agree with you Britt," said Santana.

Curly fell asleep and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Curly, Curly. Are you okay? Speak to me. say a few syllables," said Brittany.

"I love you Brittany and Santana," said Curly. He fell asleep again.

"I love you too Curly," said Santana.

Soon, they were all asleep. They had no idea of what might happen in between them in the future, but they knew it would be good.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 7. It was sure full of major chaos. It was a definite surprise that Brittany broke up with Larry due to an accidental slushie facial and started dating Curly. OMG Curly's now got two girlfriends! Chapter 8 will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Chapter 8. It involves a morning at Brittany's house. Larry accidentally does something very humiliating and Santana gets her revenge on Moe and Larry for the slushie facials in the previous chapter. Plus, more laughs are in this chapter.

* * *

The next day, the trio were at Brittany's house. Neither Santana or Quinn were present. Just Brittany, her parents, and Moe, Larry, and Curly.

"It's sure nice to see you fellas again," said Curly.

"At least we had a good night at Quinn's house. Where did you sleep?" said Moe.

"I slept at my house with both Santana and Brittany," said Curly.

"I knew it. I knew Brittany was into you," said Larry sadly and with a tinge of jealousy.

"I don't understand why you always get all the girls," said Moe.

"I don't understand ether, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Look at you Curly. You had a real threesome for the first time in your life," said Moe proudly.

"Yep, sure did," said Curly.

"Why can't I have a threesome?" asked Larry.

"Because you're just an imbecile," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Hey! Remember where that got us last time!" shouted Curly.

"Santana's not here, so I don't have to worry," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"Hmmmm! Listen you!" shouted Curly.

"Shut up," said Moe, poking Curly in the eyes.

"Hahahaha," said Larry. Moe slapped him.

"Hi boys," said Brittany. All three guys blushed at the sight of Brittany. She merely smiled at them.

"Oh hi Britt," said Curly.

"It's back to normal I see," said Brittany.

"You can say that again?" said Moe.

"Say what again?" asked Brittany.

"Never mind. Listen, we're proud of what you did with Curly," said Moe.

"What did I do?" asked Brittany.

"You and Santana had a threesome with my brother Curly," said Moe.

"Oh, that was awesome," said Brittany.

"I'm going somewhere else," said Larry.

"Where are you going?" asked Brittany.

"Somewhere in this house," said Larry. He left the living room.

"Don't mind him, he's just jealous," said Moe.

"What's jealousy?" asked Brittany.

"You don't wanna know," said Moe.

Meanwhile, Larry was in the upstairs bathroom getting ready to take a bath. He was getting all the stuff ready.

"What's better to cool the nerves that a nice long bath," said Larry. He took off his clothes and realized that he had forgotten something important, the shampoo.

"Shampoo, where's a bottle of shampoo," said Larry. He put on a robe and headed into Brittany's room.

"I know Brittany has a bottle of shampoo around here," said Larry. He spotted a bottle sitting next to Brittany's bed.

"Sue Sylvester's ultra-clean shampoo for g...I can't make the rest of the word out, so I'll use it," said Larry.

He didn't realize that the shampoo was specially treated for girls' hair. Yet, the G was the only letter visible. He took the bottle and headed back into the bathroom. He locked the door and took off his robe.

"Now I can take a bath," said Larry. He turned the water on and waited for the tub to fill up. He was puzzled why a picture of Santana and Brittany were on the back of the shampoo bottle, and a picture of Quinn was on the front of the bottle. He turned the water off and got in the tub.

Meanwhile, Brittany, Moe, and Curly were in the basement playing War. Brittany was beating Moe and Curly.

"Aren't you guys going to catch up?" asked Brittany.

"You keep getting all the aces," said Moe.

"I sure did," said Brittany. A smile appeared on her face. She won another game.

"Hey imbecile, why didn't you get her aces?" asked Moe.

"This is a game of chance," said Curly.

"Sure it is," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"I wonder where Larry's at?" asked Brittany.

"Perhaps he's at Quinn's house," said Curly. He was slapped by Moe.

"Don't say that you imbecile. If it's true, I'll murder you," said Moe.

"Don't kill Curly," said Brittany. She shuffled the cards and dealed them.

"Remember, beat Brittany this time," said Moe. He slapped Curly again.

"What was that for?" asked Curly.

"That was in case you lose again Now start playing," said Moe.

"Start what?" asked Brittany.

"Just begin," said Moe.

It seemed like Brittany was winning again. However, by the end of the round, both her and Curly were tied.

"You imbecile, I told you that you had to beat her!" yelled Moe.

"N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" shouted Curly. He dashed out of the room.

"I'll murder you!" shouted Moe and ran after him. Neither of Brittany's parents seemed to notice them come up from the basement and head upstairs.

Little that they knew that Santana was walking up to the front door. She wanted to visit Brittany and the boys. She still had some unfinished business with Moe and Larry, so she had a plan to get them back as well. The feeling of revenge really made her feel satisfied. She had a smirk on her face as she rang the doorbell.

Inside the house, Curly had hidden in Brittany's closet. Unfortunately, just as he closed the closet door, Moe entered the bedroom.

"Are you in here buddy boy? I saw you come in here," said Moe.

"Yeah and I'm gonna stay here," said Curly from inside the closet. Moe walked over and punched the closet door hard. Curly yelled in pain.

"Serves you right," said Moe. He left the bedroom.

"Where's Curly?" asked Brittany.

"He's in the closet in your room," said Moe.

"Thanks," said Brittany. She smiled at Moe before going inside the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Brittany's parents had let Santana inside the house.

"Where's the others?" asked Santana.

"They're upstairs doing their usual thing," said Brittany's mom.

Santana knew that Moe was going after either Larry or Curly for some stupid reason. However, she did not go upstairs, but went into the kitchen instead. She took a banana and ate it. She didn't throw away the peel, but headed downstairs in the basement, placing the banana peel on the first step down.

'Moe's going to get it this time. I'd love to see the look of shock on his face before I get him good' thought Santana. She hid in another room to wait for Moe to come down.

A few minutes later, Moe was heading towards the basement. He didn't realize that there was a banana peel on the first step down. He slipped on the banana peel and fell down the stairs. He landed on his head on the floor. He didn't notice Santana watching him with a smirk on her face.

"Larry, are you in here?" asked Moe innocently.

"That's what you think," said Santana. She stepped into sight.

"N'gyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" shouted Moe.

"What are you so scared of? Have you ever heard of a place called Lima Heights Adjacent" asked Santana.

"Please don't start this," said Moe.

"Do you know what goes on in Lima Heights Adjacent! Bad things!" shouted Santana. She slapped Moe, poked him in the eyes, and punched his stomach.

"You see this," said Moe, showing Santana her fist. She grabbed Moe's fist, stuck out her tongue, and hit him in the head with her own fist.

"And I've got razor blades hidden in my hair, tons of very tiny, sharp ones in my hair," said Santana.

"I'm out of here," said Moe. He slipped on the banana peel again, landing on the floor.

"I'm going to get Porcupine now. See you later jerk-faced bowlhead," said Santana. She accidentally slipped on the banana peel. She cursed and threw the peel at Moe before heading upstairs.

"This is life with Santana Lopez," said Moe to nobody in particular.

Meanwhile, Larry was still in the bathtub. He was washing his hair. He put the special shampoo in his hair and rinsed his hair out. Immediately, his hair began to grow and go straight.

"Goddamn it," said Larry. He threw the bottle across the room. It landed in the garbage can and burst open.

"Shit!" shouted Larry. He felt very humiliated. His hair looked just like Brittany's, except it was brown just like it was before. Moe was going to slap him for being stupid enough to use Brittany's shampoo. He should have brought some from home, but he had no chance to go there because of Santana. He wasn't aware that Santana was in the house or that she was seeking revenge on him for being slushied yesterday.

Meanwhile, in Brittany's bedroom, Curly and Brittany were making out. Curly was laying on the bed and Brittany was on top of him, kissing him softly on the lips. Brittany was wearing strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Strawberries, my favorite fruit mmmmm," said Curly. He licked Brittany's lips like they were an ice cream cone.

"That's so sexy. Do you know what is even more sexy," said Brittany softly.

"What it honey?" asked Curly.

"Kissing my armpits," said Brittany.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and they both sat up.

"Brit, open up, it's Santana," said Santana from the other side of the door.

"Oh boy," said Curly. He got up and opened the door.

"Hi Curly," said Santana. She hugged Curly.

"Hello Santana," said Brittany.

"Have any of you seen Larry?" asked Santana.

"He's in the bathroom taking a bath," said Brittany.

"That figures. I have some unfinished business with him," said Santana.

"Larry took the shampoo in the bathroom," said Brittany.

"It looks like our plan worked. All we need to do is to humiliate him," said Santana.

"What plan?" asked Curly.

"To get back at Moe and Larry for the slushie incident yesterday at lunch," said Santana.

"Oh," said Curly.

"And we've planned something special for you," said Santana softly.

"Not more sssssssss..."

"No, that's what I didn't have in mind, although Brit and I will make out with you later," said Santana.

"Well, what do you have planned for me?" asked Curly, with a trace of impatience in his voice.

"What's better than getting a full body massage from a pair of hot girls," said Santana softly.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Curly.

"We thought that since you are dating both of us now, a back massage would be intimate and also stress-relieving," said Brittany.

"You also get to massage both of us," said Santana.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's get started!" exclaimed Curly.

"I have to deal with Larry first," said Santana.

"Don't leave," said Curly. Brittany took his hands and massaged them.

"It'll be for a few minutes," said Santana. She left the bedroom.

"Let's continue," said Brittany. She continued to kiss Curly.

In the bathroom, Larry had finally finished his bath. His hair was still straight and long, but he'll have to find an explanation for the others. He only hoped that Brittany would be dumb enough to think that it was not the shampoo.

He got dressed and left the bathroom. He headed down to the basement to find Moe. Little did he know that Santana was there ready to get back at him.

"Moe, where are you?" said Larry.

"He's upstairs playing with Charity and Lord Tubbington," said Santana.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" asked Larry.

"Hanging out with Brittany and Curly," said Santana.

"Is that all?" asked Larry.

"No. What did you do to your hair?" asked Santana, rolling her eyes.

"I pulled it by accident," said Larry.

"No porcupine, you used Brittany's shampoo and didn't realize that it was specially treated for girls hair," said Santana.

"Wait, did you plant the bottle there in front of my face?" asked Larry.

"Brittany did it," said Santana.

"That dumb blond bitch," said Larry. He immediately regretted it, since Santana was guaranteed to go all Lima Heights on him now.

"What did you just call Brittany?" asked Santana threateningly.

"A dumb blond bitch," said Larry dumbly.

"I'M ABOUT TO GO ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS FOR CALLING BRITTANY THAT!" shouted Santana. She lunged at Larry, but he was too fast for her and dashed up the stairs and out of the house.

"I'm still gonna slap and poke the crap out of you!" threatened Santana.

Santana managed to grab a hold of Larry. She slapped him, punched him, and poked him in the eyes. She repeated the process several times.

"Santana, please quit!" shouted Larry.

"Oh please! You slushied me yesterday! I must get back at you!" shouted Santana. She continued to slap Larry silly.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights!" yelled Santana a few minutes later as she headed back inside. She glared at him for a moment before going inside.

"Santana's much tougher than Moe. I thought Moe was very tough," said Larry to himself. He headed inside and found Moe in the spare bedroom playing with the two cats.

"Did Santana get you?" asked Moe. Lord Tubbington was on his lap.

"She got me good, see my black eye and long straight hair," said Larry, showing Moe a black eye and his hair.

"You used Brittany's shampoo again, I told you not to use it," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"But it was in front of my face," said Larry.

"You dope. When are you going to get it through that thick skull that using the wrong kind of shampoo will cause devastating results," said Moe, poking Larry in the eyes.

"You see this," said Larry, showing Moe his fist. Moe hit it, causing his arm to swing around and hit Moe in the head.

"I'm sorry Moe," said Larry.

"GET OUT OF THIS BEDROOM!" screamed Moe. Lord Tubbington sprinted out of the bedroom.

Larry left the bedroom and headed towards the stairs. However, Santana was coming upstairs. He was going to ignore her presence and walk past the tough Latina. However, she licked her lips seductively and touched his arm softly, causing him to look at her in awe. He immediately regretted it as he lost his balance and fell down the stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Santana smirked as Larry walked off and was trying not to swear. Revenge was so satisfying for her. She knew he would fall down the stairs if she touched him or licked her lips. She then headed to her destination, Brittany's bedroom to make out with Curly and give him a full body massage. She entered the bedroom and saw Brittany and Curly making out.

"Hey lovebirds," said Santana.

"Woo woo woo," said Curly.

"Hey," said Brittany.

"Hi Curlocence," said Santana seductively. She headed towards the superstooge and kissed him.

Curly started to blush and couldn't find a word to say. He wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Let's do it," said Santana. The girls smiled seductively at Curly as they took off his shirt and started to massage his back.

"Do you like this," whispered Brittany.

"Ah-chi-chi-chi-chi," said Curly.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Santana softly.

"I love you so much girls," said Curly.

Both Brittany and Santana bent down and lowered their lips until they were less than an inch from Curly's ears and whispered:

"I love you too Curly."

* * *

The end to a great Chapter. Please review and Chapter 9 will be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Brittany tells the boys to reduce their slapstick violence around Santana. It works for a while, until they go to the mall with Santana the next day and Moe and Larry decided not to stay with Curly, Santana, and Brittany. Plenty of slapstick chaos is bound to occur in this chapter among various characters.

* * *

By the evening, Brittany, Curly, and Santana were finished making out for a while. They headed downstairs to eat dinner with the rest of the Pierce family. The Pierce's ate in the kitchen, while, the trio, Brittany, Santana, and Lord Tubbington were in the dining room.

"So what did you guys do?" asked Brittany.

"The day was just humiliating. I stupidly used the wrong bottle of shampoo, which made my hair grow and I got a pink eye from Santana," replied Larry.

"Your hair's cute," said Brittany. Larry blushed.

"I want my short curly hair back," said Larry.

"The effects will wear off after 24 hours," said Santana. She smiled slightly at Larry, then rolled her eyes.

"I just sat around petting Charity and Lord Tubbington," said Moe.

"Oh please, that's like the most boring thing to do around here, pet a pair of cats," said Santana. She rolled her eyes at Moe.

"And Curly pie was in my room being loved up by the lovely Santana and I," said Brittany.

"Oh, that's where you were at," said Larry.

"Quiet imbecile," said Moe. He slapped Larry. Lord Tubbington hissed at him.

"Don't you spit at me."

Lord Tubbington hissed at him again.

"Alright I get the message," said Moe. Lord Tubbington glared at him for a moment before continuing to eat his dinner.

Santana was eating her food slowly and seductively, resulting in both Larry and Curly watching her instead of eating their food. She smiled at the pair.

"Hey, snap out of it," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Who? What? Where? When? How?" said Larry.

"This is no time watching seductive girls eating their food," said Moe. He poked Larry in the eyes. Santana rolled her eyes at Moe.

Larry grabbed his glass and proceeded to drink. However, he accidentally poured his drink all over his left cheek.

"What's wrong Larry?" asked Brittany.

"My drinking problem started again," said Larry. He took a napkin and cleaned his face off.

"I thought Ted Striker was the only man to have a non-alcoholic drinking problem," said Brittany.

"Ah, you've been watching Airplane! again," said Larry.

"I plead guilty for watching Airplane! too many times," said Brittany.

"It's alright Britt, you can never watch a movie too many times," said Santana.

"But my mother told me that it was possible to watch a movie too many times," said Curly.

"But not when I'm around," said Santana flirtatiously.

"Oh," said Curly. He took a sip from his glass and choked.

"You're supposed to swallow your milk, not breathe it," said Moe, slapping Curly.

"I can't help it if it went down the wrong way," said Curly.

"You see this," said Moe. He poked Curly in the eyes.

After dinner, Santana had gone home. Brittany insisted that the trio were not to be separated again. That meant that the trio would be spending the night at Brittany's house.

They sat in Brittany's bedroom conversing with one another. There wasn't much to do.

"We are scheduled to hang out at Santana's house tomorrow," said Moe sadly, showing Brittany and the other two guys the monthly hangout schedule.

"Somebody's doomed," said Larry.

"No, you and I are both doomed," said Moe sadly.

"Cheer up boys," said Brittany. She hugged Moe and Larry, who started to cry.

"I'm afraid that I'll make her mad again," said Larry.

"Me too," said Moe.

"Santana is known for getting revenge and vicious words. But remember that she hangs out with you because deep inside, she loves you," said Brittany.

"She doesn't love me. Everything I do pisses her off," said Moe.

"That's because you've been doing so much of this," said Brittany, slapping Moe and poking him in the eyes.

"Not you too," said Moe.

"I'm just pointing this out to you. Maybe you should cut it out with the slapsies and pokies," said Brittany.

"You're right. I'll try," said Moe.

"Anyway, I love you boys," said Brittany, kissing both Larry and Moe on the cheek.

"Wow," said Moe.

"I agree with you," said Larry. He nearly slapped Larry.

"Remember, no slapping," said Curly.

Soon, all four of them had fallen asleep. The next morning, the trio got into the car to head to Santana's house.

"I'm driving," said Larry.

"No, me," said Curly.

"This is my car, so I'm driving," said Moe.

"You promised me that I could drive today," said Larry.

"I changed my mind," said Moe. He dropped the keys.

"I'll drive," said Brittany.

"But you can't tell the brake pedal from the gas pedal," said Moe.

"I've learned enough to get a driver's license," said Brittany.

"You can drive," said Moe.

Brittany unlocked the driver's door and opened it. Moe and Larry immediately got into the rear seat. Brittany sat in the driver's seat and unlocked the passenger door.

"Thanks sweetheart," said Curly.

Brittany started the car and was confused on where to place the selector.

"What's this selector?" asked Brittany.

"The car has an automatic transmission Brittany," said Moe.

"I learned to drive a stick shift," said Brittany.

"Just put the selector in R," said Larry.

"Got it," said Brittany. She backed the car out and put the car in drive and pushed the gas pedal all the way down. The car revved quickly and accelerated down the street.

"I'm gonna regret this," mumbled Moe.

Brittany drove the car hard. She didn't realize that the car only had a quarter of a tank of gas. But soon, the car started to act up and Brittany was no longer in control of the car.

"What's happening!" screamed Brittany. The car had begun to accelerate faster than the posted speed limits.

"Do you want to get us a speeding ticket?" yelled Moe.

"But I can't control the car!" shouted Brittany.

"What's keeping those boys," said Santana, rolling her eyes. She was in the front yard of her large house, waiting for Brittany and the boys.

Meanwhile, the boys and Brittany were having trouble. The car would not behave for Brittany at all and was driving all over the neighborhood. Brittany knew which direction was the quickest, but was helpless as the car turned onto random streets.

"Slow down Brittany!" yelled Moe.

"I can't! It won't stop either," shouted Brittany. She had her foot on the brake pedal, which would not budge.

The car continued its joyride and drove down the street. Eventually, the car made the turn onto the correct street and zoomed along at full throttle.

"There's Santana!" yelled Moe. He noticed her standing in her front porch four blocks away.

The car slowed down and parked in front of Santana's house. They all got out. Due to the car's sudden motions, they dizzily walked towards Santana.

"Hi boys! Hi Britt!" exclaimed Santana. She gave Curly and Brittany a hug, which accidentally made them even more dizzy

"Hi Santana," said both Brittany and Curly in unison.

"You're dizzy. Let me help that," said Santana. She hugged Curly and Brittany tightly. They became less dizzy.

"Thank you," said Curly.

"Come here Moe and Larry," said Santana.

"Oh no, not again," said Moe.

They thought that she was going to play another dirty trick on them. Both him and Larry were too dizzy and helpless to ward off Santana. She hugged them tightly and the dizziness faded.

"Boy am I dumb," said Moe.

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Larry.

"Just don't slushie me again," said Santana.

"I'll try not to," said Larry.

"Anyway, I think we should go to the mall," said Santana.

"But the car's not behaving," said Brittany.

"That's because you don't know how to drive an automatic," said Santana.

"The boys were fighting over who was to drive, so I decided to drive," said Brittany.

"I'll drive this time Britt," said Santana. She walked over to the car, got in, and started it.

"What is it with that girl?" asked Moe.

The boys and Brittany got in the car. Brittany sat in the rear to help prevent Moe and Larry from slapping Curly. The car was behaving normally with Santana behind the wheel.

About fourteen minutes later, they arrived at the mall. They all got out of the car and went inside. Moe and Larry followed Curly and the girls around with unhappy expressions on their faced

"I knew she was going to do this," mumbled Larry.

"Shut up, we can't do anything about it now," mumbled Moe.

"Are we just going to hang out with them?" asked Larry.

"No, I've got a plan. When they go around the next corner, we'll run to the escalator and head up to the second floor," said Moe quietly.

"Sounds good. Santana likes to explore the mall store by store before going up to the next floor," said Larry.

"After a half-hour, we'll go up to the third floor," mumbled Moe.

"But what will we do when they go up to the third floor?" asked Larry quietly.

"We'll just reverse the process," said Moe quietly.

On the second floor of the mall, Quinn and her mother were in a store named Beauty & Makeup. They were looking at the makeup products.

"I need to find makeup that will make me look more alluring to Moe," said Quinn.

"I thought your smile did the trick," said Judy.

"It does, but only temporarily," said Quinn.

"Maybe you should try a natural look. You need to look seductive," said Judy.

"Sounds like a great idea mom," said Quinn. A sly smile appeared on her face, meaning that she had an idea. A wonderful idea.

Quinn was going to buy the makeup, then escape into the bathroom to put it on. She knew Santana and Brittany had brought the three silly boys with them. The boys knowing that she was at the mall too was a bad idea, at least until she had put on the makeup.

"You've got an idea," said Judy.

"I'm going to get those boys," said Quinn happily.

"I know it won't work with me around, so I'll stay some distance away," said Judy.

"You know what mom? Sometimes I swear you can read my mind," said Quinn.

"That's because you're my daughter," said Judy

Back on the first floor, the group was approaching a turn at Kmart. They knew Santana wouldn't go inside Kmart for at least another hour.

"They're about to turn," said Larry quietly.

"Wait, wait for it...On your mark...get set...Go!" whispered Moe.

Moe and Larry sprinted quietly down the other way until they found a mostly empty escalator and did not stop until they were half-way up.

"That was close," said Larry.

"Too close," said Moe.

A moment later, they stepped off the escalator and roamed about the second floor. They didn't plan on going into any of the stores yet.

Down on the first floor, Brittany looked back and her smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of worry.

"Wait, where's Moe and Larry?" asked Brittany.

"They're probably on another floor of the mall, nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly.

"Are they going to be kidnapped by some serial killer, rapist, or child molestor?" asked Brittany. She was scared for the two boys

"The only people who are able to kidnap those two are the rest of the female Cheerios," said Santana.

They started walking again. This time, Brittany and Santana were holding hands with Curly. People were giving them looks of disapproval.

"None of the Cheerios will hurt them, aside from some flirting," said Brittany.

"I've got my vicious words ready in case they are hurt," said Santana.

"You've always got vicious words ready. Why don't you get a phaser too?" asked Curly.

"Oh please, phasers are so 23rd and 24th century," said Santana. She rolled her eyes at Curly.

"But they do make them," said Brittany.

"I think vicious words are enough for me. If that isn't, I've got my Lima Heights attitude and my fists as backup," said Santana.

"Nobody in their right mind could rough you up," said Curly.

"Even Azmio and Karofsky," said Brittany.

"Not even Azmio and Karofsky," said Santana, smiling at the tall blond girl.

They weren't aware that Azmio and Karofsky were in the mall. They were walking down the hallway on the second floor drinking slushies. When they saw Moe and Larry without Santana or Brittany, they took the chance to give them a slushie facial.

"Where's Miss Lima Heights and her stupid blond friend?" asked Karofsky sarcastically.

"I guess they are nowhere to be seen," said Azmio. The two bullies then walked away.

"They can't do this to us," said Larry

"It's all your fault, you had to insist on walking down this side first," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Hey, remember what Brittany told us?" asked Larry.

"Brittany and Santana aren't here, so that's that," said Moe, slapping Larry again.

"What about Quinny Winny and her wonderful smile?" asked Larry.

"You might get more than a slap in the face and gouged eyes if you keep insulting Quinn like that," said Moe, poking Larry in the eyes.

"Let's continue this after we wash up," said Larry.

"If you say so," said Moe.

They ran to the nearest men's bathroom and went inside.

Two stores down, Quinn had just exited the ladies' room. She was wearing very natural makeup and a short silver dress, revealing most of her legs. Her hair was down and her nails were painted with clear nail polish to complete the look. She was looking stunningly beautiful.

Quinn smirked as she knew that she looked too hot for the boys to resist. She walked slowly and seductively down the mall to find the boys. At the very least, she wanted to get Moe and show him her favorite spots at the mall.

In the mens' bathroom, Moe and Larry had just finished drying each other off.

"Boy, nobody will notice that we have even been slushied," said Moe.

"I wonder what's next?" said Larry.

"What's next is this," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Aren't you supposed to wait until you're out of the bathroom to slap. That's bad manners you know to slap and eye poke in the bathroom," said Larry.

"Alright, let's leave," said Moe sarcastically.

As soon as they were outside the bathroom, the brawl continued.

"Quinn's there," said Larry, noticing a figure far away that was obviously Quinn.

"If you insult Quinn again, I'm telling Santana. She'll go all Lima Heights on you!" yelled Moe.

"She did yesterday," said Larry.

"Oh she did," said Moe.

"Remember," said Larry.

"Now I do. She got me too," said Moe.

Larry had snuck off somewhere to get away from Moe.

"Where are you Larry?" asked Moe.

"In the trash can," said Larry's voice from a nearby trash can.

To none of the boys' knowledge, Quinn was approaching them. She was less than fifty feet from Moe when he briskly walked towards the nearest trash can. What she knew was that Larry had hidden in there to get away from Moe. That was a perfect opportunity for Quinn to get Moe's mind off of things for a while. She smirked as she knew how she was going to distract Moe from Larry momentarily

"Excuse me, but can you spare me a dollar?" asked Moe in a sweet tone of voice.

"I don't know how to get out of this trash can," said Larry.

"Well get up out of there," said Moe.

"I told you I don't know how to," said Larry.

"Oh , ignorant eh," said Moe. Suddenly, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He knew that it had to be a girl.

"Who's there?" asked Moe. He turned around and saw that nobody was there.

"I swore that someone tapped me on the shoulder," said Moe. Somebody tapped his other shoulder.

"Is anyone playing games with me?" said Moe angrily.

"That's what you think," said a seductive voice obviously belonging to Quinn. She walked up to Moe and smiled at him.

"Quinn you are here," said Moe.

"I figured if that I came here today and dress up, I can hang out with you guys," said Quinn.

"Oh yes, you can hang out with us anytime," said Moe.

"Where's Larry?" asked Quinn innocently.

"In the trash," said Moe.

"I know you would not throw him away. Well, how about a nice warm hug from me," said Quinn.

Moe hugged the stunningly beautiful girl. He didn't realize that Larry had lifted the trash can up and got up. Larry replaced the trash can and sat down on the bench next to it. He was watching a gorgeous Quinn hug his brother.

"Wow," said Moe.

"I didn't know I could do that," said Quinn flirtatiously.

"Anyway, I've got some unfinished business with that porcupine-haired twerp," said Moe. He walked back to the trash can and noticed Larry sitting on the bench.

"Hi Quinn, hello Moe," said Larry.

"Why you imbecile, you see this," said Moe, showing Larry his fist.

"Don't hit him honey," said Quinn. She took Moe's hands.

"Haha," said Larry.

"Is that meant as an..." He was silenced by Quinn placing her hand over his mouth.

"He wasn't insulting me," said Quinn. Moe tried to mumble something.

"Let's go down to the cafe," said Quinn.

'I guess I'll have to go with him and Quinn. Otherwise, I'll have to find the others,' thought Larry. He got up and tripped on his own feet. He did manage stabilized himself on the bench, but he soon lost his balance and fell behind the bench over the railing. As a result, he fell down to the first floor and landed on the floor with a thud, causing Quinn and some of the teenage girls on the first floor to scream bloody murder.

"Shut up girls, nobody's been murdered," said Larry.

"Oh my god, he's okay," said Quinn.

"He never gets injured in these so-called accidents," said Moe.

"But why did you fall down?" asked a pretty Latina girl with jet black hair. Quinn recognized her as a cheerleader from a rival school.

"I was trying to stabilize myself on the bench after tripping. I lost my balance and fell down here," said Larry. He managed to sit up.

"What's going on?" asked one of the mall security guards. He approached Larry.

"Are you okay?" asked the guard.

"I just fell down from the second floor," said Larry.

"How bad is it?" asked the guard.

"What?" asked Larry.

"Your injury," said the guard.

"I'm fine," said Larry, standing up with the help of the Latina girl. He walked a couple of feet with no problem.

"I heard some screams. I thought somebody had been killed. I guess that's not true," said the guard with a chuckle.

"At least this time," said Larry.

"I hope you have a good day and please be careful," said the guard before he walked away.

"Honestly sweetie, are you okay?" asked the Latina girl.

"I'm fine," said Larry.

"Here's my number. Text me sometime," she said, handing Larry a piece of paper with her cell number on it. She smiled at Larry as he took the piece of paper and pocketed it

"Thanks. I'm Larry," said Larry.

"Amber," said the Latina girl, holding her hand out. Larry shook it.

"So, where are your friends?" asked Amber.

"Two are up on the second floor, and three more may be either on this floor or the second floor," replied Larry.

"Well, let's go find them," said Amber. She was still holding on to Larry's hand.

"At least is wasn 't Berry that was talking to him," said Quinn.

"What is it between you and Rachel?" asked Moe.

"Our personalities are different. I'm the queen bee and Rachel wants to be a star. She doesn't recognize that I'm the star of McKinley High," said Quinn.

"Anyway, what about Larry?" asked Moe.

"We'll just wait in the cafe for them. Come on," said Quinn, taking Moe's hand and leading him down to the cafe where they sat down at a table.

Meanwhile, trouble had found Santana, Brittany and Curly near the escalators on the second floor in the form of Russel Fabray. Neither of them knew his name or the fact that he was Quinn's dad and her mom's ex-husband.

"Can't just one of you hold hands with him and not both of you?" said Russel. He was staring at the three of them in disgust.

"Oh please, you can't tell us what to do. There is no national law against two girls holding hands with one guy," said Santana defensively.

"Well I have a massive problem with it!" shouted Russel.

"I can't tell you what to think, just don't be taking it out on anybody," said Santana.

"Yeah, taking it out on somebody's just mean," said Brittany.

"I always get this attitude from teenagers! It's time you learn to respect a man and his opinions you sinners!" Russel shouted.

"Don't you even dare think to thump the bible at us! You know what, I'll give you two options. Either you walk away from us and leave us alone or I'll go to mall security and have you arrested for harassment of a fellow citizen," said Santana.

"You wouldn't?" Russel said angrily.

"Yeah I would Bible Thumper! You know something else? I've got little bullets in my hair. They lodge into your skin and give you skin irritation and a nasty rash. Not only that, but I've got a fully charged phaser in my pocket. The maximum setting is capable of vaporizing a human being. I'd really hate to do it, so just leave us alone!" shouted Santana.

She smirked as the Russel sprinted away with a look of horror and defeat on his face. She knew the security guards or the police would not take the phaser threat seriously.

"Nice job Santana," said Brittany. She and Curly high-fived Santana.

"Like I said, I've always got something to say no matter what," said Santana, smiling at both of them.

"Moe and Larry might be at the cafe," said Brittany.

"You know what, let's swing by there," said Santana.

"When is it my turn to talk?" asked Curly.

"Why anytime my love," said Brittany.

They walked to the cafe and at first failed to notice Quinn and Moe.

"Where are they?" asked Curly.

"Somewhere in the mall. Oh look, there's Moe," said Brittany.

"And Quinn. What's she doing here and why is she looking so damn charming?" said Santana. She scowled at Quinn's dress.

"Maybe she found an alternative method to get Moe to stop with his slapping," said Brittany.

"You two sit there while I get some food for us," said Santana, pointing to a table four tables away from Quinn and Moe.

Santana walked towards the Burger King. If Breadstix were a fast-food joint, she'd get their food from there. Burger King was Santana's second favorite restaurant.

"I'll take three twelve piece chicken tenders meals with large fries," said Santana.

"That'll be $7.99," said the cashier, ringing the total up.

"Keep the change please," said Santana, handing the cashier eight dollars.

"Your orders are 318, 319, and 320," said the cashier, handing Santana the recipt.

"Thank you," said Santana.

"You're welcome," said the cashier.

In the meantime, Larry and Amber had just gotten off the escalator and were heading towards the cafe to find the others.

"So, does this happen often?" asked Amber.

"Very rarely," said Larry.

"Do you come here often?" asked Amber.

"Sort of," said Larry.

"I come here a lot," said Amber.

"There's so many things you can buy here," said Larry.

"I know right. So, what school do you go to?" said Amber.

"I go to McKinley High," said Larry.

"I've met quite a few people there. I saw two cheerleaders that go there holding hands with one boy," said Amber.

"That's my brother and the two cheerleaders are two of my friends," said Larry.

"Cool, I guess," said Amber.

"So, do you want to meet them," said Larry.

"No thanks. But I'll walk you to the cafe," said Amber.

"Sounds good enough for me," said Larry.

Less than two minutes later, they arrived at the cafe.

"It's been nice meeting you Larry. Maybe we should hang out when it's convenient for both of us," said Amber.

"Nice meeting you too Amber," said Larry. He shook Amber's hand.

"Text me if you want to talk. Oh, and add me on Facebook. Here's my full name," said Amber, giving Larry a piece of paper that had her full name on it.

"Thanks Amber," said Larry.

"See you around I guess," said Amber. She smiled at Larry then walked away. Larry pocketed the piece of paper and walked toward the group. He knew he had made a new friend.

* * *

This chapter's very long, so I'm leaving it at a cliffhanger and continuing their day at the mall in the next chapter, which should be up shortly. Don't forget to review.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long delay, but I had to edit this chapter quite a few times before I decided that it would work. By now, I've finished Chapter 11 and it will be posted at the same time as this chapter. Back to the plot, Larry has trouble with his clumsiness around Quinn, causing him to make a mess. Moe makes him leave, but that doesn't stop the chaos. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

At the Burger King court in the mall, Santana was waiting for an order of 12 piece chicken tender for herself, Brittany, and Curly. She knew it was close to noon, and they were kind of busy.

She turned around and saw Quinn and Moe conversing. Brittany was physically flirting with Curly. She noticed Larry saying goodbye to a very hot Latina girl. Like Quinn, she also knew that she was a cheerleader from a rival school. She wondered how Larry got a Latina girl rivaling her beauty, but seemingly lacking her bitchiness. She wasn't going to go Lima Heights on her immediately, but she would if she hurt Larry in any way.

"Orders 318, 319, and 320," said the cashier. She handed Santana three identical bags.

"I'm right here. I was here all along," said Santana.

"Here you go," said the cashier.

"Thanks," said Santana. She immediately walked off with the food and headed to where Curly and Brittany were. She noticed Brittany squeezing Curly's leg, and Curly's attempts to get her hands off of his legs.

"But I love squeezing your leg," said Brittany.

"It feels good, but very weird," said Curly.

"Can I squeeze your arms instead?" asked Brittany softly.

"Alright," said Curly. Brittany began to squeeze his arms.

"Brit," said Santana.

"Who said that?" asked Brittany.

"Some hot Latina girl, I don't know her name at the moment, but she looks awfully familiar," said Curly.

"I know you're trying to be funny, but I've got lunch for us," said Santana, sitting down on the opposite side of Curly and Brittany

"Did she say lunch?" asked Brittany.

"Yes!" squealed Curly.

"I'm like so hungry right now that I can eat a blue whale," said Brittany.

"What did you get?" asked Curly.

"They're all the same. Chicken tenders and french fries. The sodas are Sprite. It doesn't matter which one you take," said Santana, smiling warmly at both of them.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Curly, taking two bags and two of the sodas. Santana rolled her eyes at him, until she realized that he gave one bag and one soda to Brittany.

"Thank you so much sweetheart," said Brittany.

"Your welcome," said Curly.

"I need a lesson on how gentlemen work," said Santana.

"I thought you don't like being nice," said Brittany.

"I prefer to be the mean tough girl towards everybody I ever come across, unless they're good buddies or sweethearts such as you Brit and Curly," said Santana.

"Awwww that's so sweet of you to say that. That means a whole lot to me and Curly," said Brittany. She hugged Curly tightly.

"You sure get me going girls," said Curly.

"That's what we're here for, at least one of the reasons," said Santana. The Latina smiled at Curly and started to eat her food.

"Plus you're too cute to resist," said Brittany.

"Aw shucks," said Curly. He began to blush.

In the meantime, Larry had picked up his lunch from the Burger King court and was heading to where Quinn and Moe were sitting. He did debate sitting with Santana, Brittany, and Curly. He did wave at them.

However, Quinn's stunning appearance cause Larry to lose his balance again, only this time, he had the tables and chairs to stop him from falling again. He fell onto the table next to where Quinn and Moe were sitting, with his face landing in his soda.

"You had to make a snappy entrance you imbecile," said Moe.

"I lost my ba-lance," said Larry. His face was dripping with soda.

"Oh, you lost your ba-lance eh," said Moe. He was getting ready to poke Larry in the eyes.

"Remember what Brittany said, no slapsies or pokies. Look at Quinn instead of yelling at me," said Larry.

"Look at me handsome," said Quinn. She turned Moe's head around. His face started to get a dreamy appearance.

"Quinn, you're so beautiful," said Moe.

"Thank you sweetheart," said Quinn. She kissed him on the lips.

"Whoa," said Larry, falling into a chair. His soda spilled, which was heading towards Quinn's dress at a quick pace.

"Quinn's dress!" yelled Larry and Moe. They dragged Quinn away just in time for the soda to pour down onto the chair. Had they not moved her, her dress would have been full of soda.

"What was that for! shouted Quinn. She didn't know what Larry and Moe were doing.

"This imbecile knocked down his soda again," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"It would have gone all over your dress if we didn't act as quickly as we did," said Larry.

"Now I see what you boys are talking about," said Quinn, noticing a river of soda on the table and chair.

"Now we have to clean up this mess. Get me a handkerchief," said Moe.

"Handkerchief coming up," said Larry, handing Moe a handkerchief.

"Now get on with the scrubbing you imbecile. You spilled the soda, you get to clean it up," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"Alright," said Larry. He started to scrub the soda off, but the handkerchief was unable to remove all the soda.

"That's all that will come off," said Larry.

"Is that all?" asked Moe.

"No," said Larry.

"Well, where can we get some more handkerchiefs?" asked Moe.

"You can use mine," said Quinn, handing Larry six handkerchiefs.

"Thanks Quinn," said Larry.

"I figure that if you used all my handkerchiefs, all the soda would be gone and the table won't be sticky for the next person who sits here," said Quinn.

"Stop talking to Quinn and get to work," said Moe, slapping Larry again.

Larry continued to scrub the table with Quinn's handkerchiefs. Soon, all the soda was off and he handed the handkerchiefs to Moe.

"Why can't the janitor do this job?" asked Larry.

"Remember what happened in this very cafe five years ago. You and Curly both spilled soda and it dried by the time someone could come and clean it up. Everybody was blaming Mom and Dad. They thought that Mom and Dad told us to dump our drinks," said Moe.

"It's sad how so many people blame the kids' parents for anything. About a year before my parents and I moved here, my dad yelled at a woman who had a 12-year old son with Asperger's Syndrome for no reason whatsoever. It was a horrifying experience for both my mother and I. He was yelling at her about why her son should not be allowed in public and have friends all because her son was different from the other kids," said Quinn.

Both Larry and Moe had the look of horror on their faces. They knew that some people could be that cruel.

"That's so horrifying. What did the boy do?" asked Moe.

"The boy literally had a meltdown, which only made my dad become more hostile towards him and his mother. The police had to be called to stop him. My dad then tried to convince the police that the boy attacked him unprovoked. The police did not believe him and he got a warning," said Quinn.

"He should have gotten charged with harassment of a minor citizen," said Larry.

"Sometimes, I think he should have been charged," said Quinn sadly.

While Quinn was talking about bad experiences with her dad to Larry and Moe, Santana and Brittany were trying to flirt with Curly. The latter was attempting to hand-feed him, attracting stares of disapproval and disgust from several people in the cafe. In response to peoples' reactions, Santana was now sitting on the opposite side of Curly. She gave several people her signature death stare.

"Come on Curly, why can't you let me feed you?" asked Brittany.

"I am not comfortable having somebody feed me in public," said Curly. He forcibly took the French fries from Brittany's hand and stuffed them into his mouth.

"What's the difference between public and private?" asked Brittany.

"Come on Britt, he doesn't want to be hand-fed like a baby," said Santana.

"But why? It's so cute," said Brittany. She had a pouty expression on her face.

"People are staring at us," said Santana, noticing another person staring at them.

"People should be watching me feed Curly," said Brittany.

"But the people here don't like it," said Santana.

Just then, a loud slap was heard across the cafe, causing them to look around and realize that Moe had slapped Larry hard.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU CLUMSY OX! GO! QUIT RUINING MY DATE!" shouted Moe.

The black-haired teenager chased Larry towards Curly, Brittany, and Santana. Larry was confused as to what he did. He only tripped when looking at Quinn when she's looking radiant.

"Oh hi girls," said Larry.

"Oh please, you're going to come here to cause more mayhem. Why don't you find that girl you were with," said Santana, rolling her eyes at the curly-haired guy.

"She's probably not in this mall right now," said Larry.

"Well, sit down," said Santana. Larry sat down.

"So, what did you do?" asked Brittany.

"I fell over the banister, met a pretty girl named Amber, and tripped a couple of times around Quinn," said Larry.

"Are you okay?" asked Brittany.

"Aside from some minor humiliation, I'm okay," replied Larry.

"Wait, did you say that you fell off the banister?" asked Santana.

"I fell off the banister," said Larry.

"That's what I thought. How can you fall down and not get hurt?" asked Santana. She rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"I've got air suspension," said Larry.

"But air springs would explode if a vehicle fell down," said Brittany.

"I meant to say active hydraulic suspension," said Larry.

"Oh, that's what your secret is," said Santana. She rolled her eyes again.

"Roll your eyes at me again and I'm out of here," said Larry. He didn't understand why a girl would roll her eyes so much. But that's just the way Santana is.

"You can't roam the mall alone," said Brittany.

"She's right Larry. I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with me. And don't criticize me about my eye rolling again! If I ever hear you say that to someone else, I'll tear your brains out!" said Santana.

"Okay, okay," said Larry.

"Where's your lunch?" asked Santana.

"I spilled it," said Larry.

"Have some of my fries," said Santana. She handed Larry some of her fries.

"Thanks," said Larry.

"I'm only doing this because you need to eat something," said Santana. She rolled her eyes at Larry.

And the hectic day at the mall continued. Moe and Quinn met up with her mother. Moe bought her some chocolate, and some makeup.

Larry, on the other hand was too jealous of Brittany to keep his mind focused enough to shop. Santana had to force him to hold hands with her so that he wouldn't escape.

"But I can't stand Brittany flirting with my brother," whined Larry.

"Tough. Moe told you to leave, so you're going to stay with us, even if I have to drag you," said Santana, rolling her eyes.

Larry tried to unlace Santana's fingers with his left hand so that he could escape. However, she slapped his hand and tightened her grip on Larry's right hand.

"Ouch, you're hurting my hand," said Larry.

"Quit struggling and I won't have to hold your hand so hard," said Santana.

"But what if Amber sees us holding hands like this, she'll freak out," said Larry.

"Who wants to know a cheerleader from a rival squad. You could have chosen another Cheerio to date," said Santana angrily. She rolled her eyes and was clearly jealous of Amber talking to Larry.

"Amber's a cheerleader!" exclaimed Larry.

"I saw her at the last two regional cheerleading competitions," said Santana.

"Why don't you get her Larry. I love cheerleaders," said Curly.

"Larry's not going to find her honey. He's got two popular, pretty cheerleaders to pal around with.

"But he doesn't want to be with..." Brittany put her hand on Curly's mouth.

"Santana doesn't want Larry to sneak off again, whatever that means," said Brittany.

"Why does everybody have to pick on me. Santana, I get slushie facials, bossed around by you and Moe, and I stumble and fall every time I see a hot girl, and now you're hurting my hand," said Larry.

Santana and Brittany giggled at the thought of girls flirting with Larry just to make him trip and fall. They knew that wasn't true, Larry was just naturally clumsy around pretty girls. Unfortunately, this started to piss of Larry.

"Stop laughing at me!" yelled Larry.

"But it's too funny," giggled Brittany.

"I said stop LAUGHING!" shouted Larry.

The curly-haired teenager tripped on a stair not only making himself fall down, but Santana as well. Both Brittany and Curly bursted out into laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you Larry!" shouted Santana.

"I lost my ba-lance again," said Larry.

"What a fine time to lose your balance you mongrel! Now everybody at school's is going to know that I fell down at the mall," said Santana.

By then, several teenagers were watching Santana and Larry. A few of them were laughing as well.

"Larry, Larry!" came Amber's voice.

"Amber!" yelled Larry.

He noticed a familiar Latina heading towards him and Santana. Santana rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on Larry's hand.

"Ouch, loosen your grip," said Larry angrily. Santana rolled her eyes at Larry and did not loosen her grip on Larry's hand.

"Are you okay?" asked Amber

She sat down on the stairs to see if Larry had injured himself. She was a little horrified to see Santana laying next to him, not wanting to move.

"I'm fine. I just tripped," said Larry.

"Well then why is she looking like she just tripped as well?" asked Amber.

"Because I went down with Larry AmTran," said Santana.

Amber was disgusted with Santana's attitude. She wondered why Larry would even hang out with her.

"Well why?" asked Amber.

"Who cares why I fell with Larry. Now, please leave before Coach Sylvester finds me talking to you. She'll grill me if she catches us together," said Santana. She rolled her eyes at the other Latina.

"Fine. I'll see you later Larry," said Amber.

Amber stormed away. Larry was very frustrated and angry. He wanted to get at Santana in a way that she could not seek revenge on him. She always ruins his friendships and he isn't the only person. He wondered why such an antagonistic girl would ever befriend him.

Later that afternoon, the trio were back home, without any of the girls. They were sitting in Larry's room. Larry was whining about his hand.

"What am I gonna do about these bruises," whined Larry. His hand was full of bruises from Santana gripping too hard.

"Why did you get bruises?" asked Curly.

"Santana. She was gripping my hand too tight," said Larry.

"Wait a minute, did you say that you were holding hands with Santana Lopez?" asked Moe.

"Yes, but not by choice," said Larry.

"Everybody has a choice to hold somebody's hand you birdbrain," said Moe. He slapped Larry.

"What about the bruises?" asked Larry.

"I'll wrap it in medical tape," said Moe.

Moe turned to Curly.

"Hey, go get us some medical tape in the bathroom," said Moe.

Curly left and returned a few moments later with a roll of Scotch tape.

"I said medical tape, not Scotch tape you imbecile," said Moe.

He slapped Curly, then poked him in the eyes. The bald teenager did not react well to it.

"I thought you said to bring you some tape, so I did," said Curly.

"You see this," said Moe, showing Curly his fist. He hit it, causing it to swing around and hit the bald teenager in the head.

"Hmmm! Ruff! Ruff!" shouted Curly. He was trying to scare Moe off.

In the meantime, the tabby cat in laying in the corner of the room was watching the boys. He left the room, got the medical tape and brought it to Moe.

"Thanks Thomas," said Moe.

"Meow," said Thomas. The cat left the bedroom knowing that he would be squished by accident if he stayed in there too long.

"Let me see your hand," said Moe. Larry extended his hand.

"Red bruises. You were flirting too hard with her," said Moe.

"I wasn't flirting," said Larry.

"You were squeezing her hand way too tightly, so she returned the gesture. Be careful when you flirt with her you dope," said Moe, slapping Larry.

After a long hour of chaos, the medical tape was on Larry's hand and the disgraceful bruises were no longer visible. Moe refused to believe any story that Larry was not flirting with Santana, despite that story being the truth.

That evening, the trio were cooking dinner, and so far, it was disaster to say in the least. Food was all over the counters. They were cooking steak and mashed potatoes.

Larry got out a blender to mix the mashed potatoes. He plugged it in and turned it on, resulting in the mashed potatoes going all over his clothes. He turned the blender off.

"There goes the mashed potatoes! More work!" yelled Larry.

"Hey, can't you do anything properly around here," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"I'm disgusted with Santana! I want to punch her!" shouted Larry.

"Shut up and get to work. If you want to punch her, have a dream of punching her. And furthermore, what do you think you're doing with that blender?" said Moe.

"Mixing the mashed potatoes," said Larry.

"You use a serving spoon to mix the mashed potatoes, not a blender you idiot," said Moe, slapping Larry.

"I'll make us another bowl of mashed potatoes. He can barely use his right hand," said Curly.

"Fine. Now get to work you imbecile!" yelled Moe, slapping Curly.

Curly got the ingredients for the mashed potatoes. He got ready to crack an egg, but he accidentally threw the egg at Moe. The shell cracked, causing the yolk to go all over Moe's hair.

"I'm sorry Moe, it was an accident," said Curly.

Moe calmly got part of the egg our of his hair.

"It's okay, accidents will happen," said Moe.

"Oh, so you aren't mad at me?" asked Curly.

"I didn't say that I wasn't mad at you," said Moe. He slapped Curly and punched him in the stomach.

"Hmmm, you see that," said Curly.

He showed Moe his fist, who hit it. Curly's fist swung around and hit himself on the head.

"Ow! Owowowo!" yelped Curly.

"Why you," said Moe angrily.

Moe tried to poke Curly in the eyes, but the bald teenager had blocked his hand from reaching his eyes.

"Nyuk nyuk nyuk," said Curly. He turned around and got back to work.

"Hey," said Moe, tapping Curly on the shoulder.

"What?" asked Curly.

"Get out of here," said Moe, poking Curly in the eyes.

"Hey guys, stop fooling around. Our parents are probably wondering why their dinner hasn't been served yet," said Larry.

"Who told you that you can boss me around?" asked Moe angrily. He slapped Larry.

The chaos continued for at least another half hour before the trio managed to cook their dinner. The food was surprisingly good. Half of the time, they mess up on an ingredient, causing the food to taste bad or even becoming uneatable. They were lucky that the stress didn't cause them to ruin the food.

* * *

The Stooges were definitely stressed after such a long and chaotic day at the mall. No wonder why they didn't buy anything. The relationship between Amber and Larry may possibly continue into later chapters. Anyway, Chapter 11's going to be pretty good.


	11. Chapter 11

The Stooges have a weird dream, which turns into a nightmare for two of them. The Monday morning glee club meeting erupts into total chaos, resulting in conflicts in between Rachel/Santana and Will/Sue. What else is going to happen? Well, read and find out for yourself.

* * *

Several hours later, the trio were in their beds sleeping peacefully. They really needed a nice rest after that drama with the girls at the mall. But, their brains decided that the drama was not quite over yet, especially Curly. He started to dream and dream about Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

Curly dreamed that he was in a room that was unrecognizable. He noticed three girls, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana. He wondered what they were up to, so he walked over to them.

"Hello girls," said Curly.

"Hi Curlocence," said Santana. She licked her lips seductively at him.

"His name's Curly," said Quinn. Santana slapped her.

"You see this," said Quinn, showing Santana her fist. Santana grabbed her fist, stuck out her tongue, and hit Quinn on the head with her fist.

"Hey girls, stop the violence. I don't want to see three beautiful girls fight each other," said Curly.

"Who asked you that you could be the boss?" asked Santana. She slapped Brittany.

"What's that for?" asked Brittany. She slapped Santana.

"For butting in at the wrong microsecond you imbecile," said Santana. She poked Brittany in the eyes.

"What's an imbecile?" asked Brittany dumbly.

"You don't want to know," said Quinn.

"Shut up," said Santana. She slapped both Quinn and Brittany.

"Are you girls playing Larry, Moe, and I?' asked Curly.

"No, it's just the way we are," said Santana.

The sexy Latina batted her eyelashes at Curly and smiled at him. Brittany and Quinn smiled at him.

"Girls, I think it's time to do it," Santana said to Brittany and Quinn. They nodded their heads in agreement. Santana walked closer to Curly.

"Do what?" asked Curly.

"Something you'll love," said Santana. She smiled at Curly, then gently took Curly's hand and brought him closer to the other two girls.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Moe.

Moe was wondering where he was and what Quinn, Brittany, and Santana were doing with Curly. It seemed like they were going to seduce him.

"Curly's hanging out with three hot girls, Quinn, Brittany, and myself. We only want one guy to be with us. Can you leave please? Your kind of interfering with our activities," replied Santana.

"Fine!" said Moe angrily. He walked toward the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Turning the lock was of no use as the door refused to budge. He tried to bang on the door, but all it did was disturb the girls.

"I'll get you open somehow," said Moe

"Give up, the door won't open," said Santana. She rolled her eyes at Moe.

Suddenly, the door opened, causing Moe to lose his balance and fall onto the floor. The door closed before he could get up and leave. He realized that Larry had entered. He got up and approached the curly-haired boy and slapped him.

"What's that for, I didn't do nothing," said Larry.

"That was in case you did and what's the big idea walking into a room with three seductresses?" asked Moe.

"The girls don't look like seductresses to me," said Larry.

Moe and Larry got into a fight. They slapped each other, punched each other, and shouted at each other.

Suddenly, the alarm went off and everything disappeared. Curly's bedroom appeared and he was alone. He pinched himself to make sure this wasn't a dream. The pinch hurt. He turned the alarm off and got dressed in his Cheerios uniform.

Once he left his bedroom, he noticed Moe and Larry were scared as if they had a nightmare.

"Did you guys have another nightmare?" asked Curly.

"Yep," said Moe.

"You don't want to hear about it," said Larry.

An hour and a half later, the trio arrived at school, fresh and ready for a new school week. The hallways were a warm welcome to the trio.

However, they were having trouble with their lockers. Moe's locker would not open as long as Curly's was open. When Curly closed his locker, Moe's locker opened on its own, hitting the black-haired boy in the head.

Moe got up and knew that it was Curly that had to have been the cause.

"What's wrong Moe?" asked Curly.

"What's wrong? You opened my locker and hit my head you numbskull," said Moe. He slapped Curly.

"Hmmmm, I resent that!" yelled Curly. Moe slapped him again.

Just then, a blond-haired Cheerio waved at Moe. He returned the wave and accidentally stubbed his toe. He jumped up and down in pain.

Larry and Curly clapped a few times and started to dance to the beat of Moe's jumping. They chanted as well. After a few moments, Moe realized what Larry and Curly were doing. He grabbed their heads and banged them together.

"Owwowowowowow," cried Curly and Larry. They dizzily made their way down the hall. Several people had to get out of the way of the two dizzy boys.

"What are those boys up to?" asked Moe to himself. He was about to go after them, but Quinn walked up and gave him a hug.

"Hi Moe," said Quinn.

"Oh, hello Quinn," said Moe.

"What's with Larry and Curly?" asked Quinn.

"Just let them suffer," said Moe.

Rachel saw the two dizzy boys make their way down the hall and glared at them in disgust. She didn't see Moe bang their heads together. Artie had to use evasive maneuvers to prevent Larry and Curly from landing on his wheelchair. At the end of the hallway, the two dizzy teenagers encountered Santana and Brittany.

"What's wrong boys?" asked Brittany.

"Hello Britt, Hello Santana, the two hottest Cheerios of the 21st century. Have you seen Moe or any of the glee club members, I can't see where I'm going and I'm dizzy," said Curly.

"Is that you Brittany and Santana. Help us please girls," said Larry dizzily.

Brittany hugged the two boys, which only caused her to become dizzy as well.

"Whaaattt's goooioonnnggg onnnn?" asked Brittany.

"This is pretty bad. I know how to make you better," said Santana. She hugged each of them and they were no longer dizzy.

"Thank you," said Curly.

"I feel better already," said Larry.

"What happened?" asked Brittany.

"You got dizzy," said Santana.

"Oh, so that is how dizziness is like," said Brittany.

Santana noticed the medical tape on Larry's right hand. She knew it was from holding his hand too tight the other day. She rolled her eyes at the curly-haired boy.

"What's with the medical tape on your hand?" asked Santana.

"Bruises that were caused by your hand!" said Larry angrily.

Soon, they were in the choir room for a glee club meeting. As always, the trio were sitting near Santana, Brittany, and Quinn.

"Well, I trust all of us had a great weekend. Now, has anybody got any songs to start us off this week," said Will.

"I've got a song I'd like to perform," said Rachel.

"Let's hear it," said Will.

Rachel walked up to the front of the room and cued Brad to play. He began to play "Pop Goes the Weasel". Rachel was shocked that her song wasn't being played. She was speechless and angrily sat back down.

"Woo woo woo!" exclaimed Curly when the first "pop" was played. He went ballistic and punched Moe and Larry. They fell sideways unconscious, knocking out Quinn and Brittany in the process. Several of the girls screamed as their chairs tipped over and they were on top of each other. Brittany was on the bottom, followed by Larry, Moe, and Quinn. Brad was not watching what was happening.

The other guys were trying to hold back Puck, who was putting up quite a fight.

"Let me punch him out before he knocks all of us out!" yelled Puck.

"You are not going back to juvie!" yelled Finn and Sam.

Unknown to them, Sue Sylvester was standing outside of the choir room watching the glee club meeting erupt into total chaos. She smiled in victory as Curly was punching the guys out.

'Yes, my plan to get Glee Club disbanded once and for all seems to be working. I hope he messes up Will's greasy hair in the process. I will have my full budget restored soon,' thought Sue. She walked away, confident that her plan would work.

"HEY! HEY! KNOCK IT OFF CURLY!" yelled Will. He was unable to stop Curly. He closed both doors to the choir room to help stop the noise from distracting the other classrooms.

Curly then punched Mike, Puck, Finn, Kurt, and Sam. They were knocked out cold as well. Their heads fell backwards due to gravity. He then headed towards Will and was about to punch him.

"NOT MR. SCHUE!" yelled the girls.

The ballistic teenager punched Will like he was a wrestler. Will tried to fight back, but was helpless as he was knocked to the floor.

"Oh no! He's not going to stop until the music stops!" yelled Santana, remembering something. She ran over to the piano and tried to stop Brad from playing with no luck.

"HEY MISTER! STOP PLAYING RIGHT NOW!" yelled Santana. She slapped him, but Brad seemed to ignore the slap and continued to play.

Curly had knocked Will out and was looking for another guy to knock out. He looked at Santana and Brad.

'I'm really going to regret this. I hope I don't hurt him too bad,' thought Santana. She slammed the piano cover down on Brad's hands.

"YEEOOOOWWWWWWWW!" yelled Brad. He stopped playing and ran out of the room as fast as he could, slamming the door behind him.

"Don't make so much noise!" yelled Santana.

She glared at the now-closed door. Oh she was going to get Brad back later. To her, it was unlikely that anybody would bribe him to play the tune.

"What happened?" asked Curly, looking like he was coming out of a trance. He noticed that all the guys in the room, including Moe and Larry, were unconscious in their chairs. Will was out cold on the floor.

The girls were horrified and petrified by fear, with the exception of Santana, who was starting to cry. She walked over to Curly and put her head on his shoulder.

"That son of a bitch, how could he!" cried Santana.

This was the first time the Latina balled her eyes out like this in the choir room. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were still conscious and were watching her in surprise.

"Who?" asked Curly.

"I'm sorry he did that to you," cried Santana.

"But I want to know what happened?" asked Curly.

"Brad was starting to play "Pop Goes the Weasel" and you punched every single guy in this room. He would never play that tune while you were around in his right mind," cried Santana.

"Your damn right he wouldn't! I had another song prepared that would not cause Jerry to punch out all the guys," said Rachel angrily.

"Shut up manhands! You were the one who told Brad to play that song!" cried Santana.

"Hell to the no! I cannot believe what is going on. I'm sure that Rachel didn't plan to perform Pop Goes the Weasel in front of the whole glee club. I'm pretty sure that it was Miss Sylvester that bribed Brad or something. This seems like the kind of chaos that she likes," said Mercedes.

"I'm kind of shocked why Curly didn't knock me out," said Artie.

"He was in some kind of a trance induced by the music Artie. I didn't think he noticed you. If he did, he must have still had the moral to not hit anybody in a wheelchair," said Tina.

Curly was speechless and still had the expression of horror on his face. He did not want to believe that he knocked out all the guys in the room, with the exception of Artie.

"Everybody just stop thinking for a minute! We need to wake everybody up!" yelled Santana.

"Why should we listen to you talk! I'm pretty sure that you were the one who created all this chaos! The only thing I agree with you on is that we need to wake up the rest of the glee club! You're just a bitch that nobody likes!" shouted Rachel.

"LET ME AT HER!" yelled Santana. She lunged at Rachel. Mercedes and Tina ran out onto the floor to hold back Santana. They could barely hold her back. After a few moments of major struggling, she broke loose, and lunged at Rachel.

Curly was panicked about the situation. He got out a bar of soap from his backpack that had the following label: Use in case Santana Lopez starts a fight. He threw the soap near Santana's feet. She was about to punch Rachel when she stepped on the bar of soap and fell onto the floor.

"Stop it Jerry!" yelled Rachel. She just about had enough of the bald-headed teenager's antics.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" yelled Santana. She picked up the bar of soap and read the label.

'Why would Curly put my name as part of the label. Maybe he only intends to use this bar of soap when I would start fights with Berry,' thought Santana, She got herself up and walked over to Curly.

Rachel had the desire to see Santana punch Curly out. She did not understand why Santana was so soft towards him, Larry, and Brittany. If nobody took action, she would storm down to the janitor's office, grab a couple buckets of water to wake everybody up.

"What should I do with everybody?" asked Curly.

"Wake them up. Go get a bucket of water and hurry up!" said Santana.

"Woo woo woo!" yelled Curly.

He ran out of the choir room with superhuman speed. Curly sped down the hallway and rushed downstairs. He ran to the janitor's office and into the closet.

"Woo woo woo!" exclaimed Curly as he grabbed a bucket from the janitor's closet. He rushed back upstairs and into the boys' bathroom. He turned the sink on and the bucket slowly loaded.

"Hmmm! Hurry up, I don't have all day!' shouted Curly. After two minutes, the bucket was full. He ran out of the bathroom and back into the choir room.

"Get it on them quick!" yelled Santana.

Curly poured the bucket on Moe, Larry, Quinn, and Brittany. They all screamed as they regained consciousness. However, they were like four bumps on a log and refused to move.

"I'm going to get more water! Woo woo woo!" said Curly. He ran back out of the room.

"What happened? Why am I all wet?" asked Brittany.

"Why am I all wet and on the floor? Oh my god, My uniform's ruined!" yelled Quinn. She was the wettest of the group, with water all over her Cheerios uniform, face, and hair.

"I'm gonna murder whoever made Brad play that weasel tune, and remind me to murder that imbecile later," said Moe, referring to both the perpetrator and Curly.

"Why are you on top of me Moe?" asked Larry.

"Well then get up out from under me," said Moe angrily.

"I'll step on Brittany if I do," said Larry.

"Get up!" yelled Moe. He moved suddenly, causing Quinn to stand up.

The now-wet queen bee looked at the room and saw Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam, and Will out cold. She was literally horrified at what such a harmless tune do to an innocent boy.

"Oh my god! All the boys are out! MR. SCHUE TOO!" screamed Quinn.

Meanwhile, Moe had gotten up, but not without stepping on Larry, which caused Brittany to scream. She didn't realize that Larry's left ear was inches from her mouth.

"Ouch, my ears, my sweet innocent ears I can't hear a thing," said Larry.

Moe walked up to Quinn to try to comfort her. It upset him how mad she was over being woken up by a bucket of water. She hates getting dirty or wet.

"Relax honey, it was the weasel tune that is to blame," said Moe.

"I'm pissed because I'm all wet and I officially hate Pop Goes the Weasel! It makes your brother punch every guy he sees!" yelled Quinn.

"Oh I remember. Brad was playing the weasel tune and my baby went crazy and started to punch the guys out," said Brittany.

"What did you say Brittany? I can't hear a thing," said Larry.

"It's okay Larry," said Brittany. She put her hand on Larry's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," said Larry. He took Brittany's hand off of him.

Curly ran back into the room with the water bucket full. He poured it on the remaining guys. They all regained consciousness.

"What were the hell were you thinking!" yelled Puck.

"It was the music Puck," said Sam.

"Seriously. Who would start punching guys out to such a tune," said Mike.

Several minutes later, Will and Sue were sitting in the principal's office. Figgins had asked them to come in.

"William, why were your kids out of control a few minutes ago?" asked Figgins.

"Rachel walked up to perform a song and Brad began playing "Pop Goes the Weasel", causing Curly to go berserk and knock all the boys out," said Will.

"Did he get you?" asked Figgins.

"No," lied Will. He knew Curly would be suspended for knocking a teacher out by accident, even if he could prove that Sue bribed Brad.

"Did you by any chance, see any of this happen?" asked Figgins.

"I was in my office and I heard screams and shouts. I closed my door and started to write in my journal," lied Sue.

"You were standing outside the choir room watching the meeting become total chaos!" yelled Will.

" I was not outside of the choir room watching your band of losers make such racket. I suggest that this man should be fired and Glee Club disbanded," said Sue angrily.

"Enough Sue! You were the one who bribed Brad into playing that weasel tune!" yelled Will.

"Why would I do that! Sandbags was the one who bribed him into playing that goddamn tune! She was seeking revenge for getting demoted to the bottom of the damn pyramid!" yelled Sue.

"Sue, watch your mouth!" yelled Figgins.

"But..."

"No butts Sue. Now, whoever bribed that piano player into playing the tune is expelled. If I don't find out whoever did it by the end of this week, you are fired and William, you will coach both the Glee Club and the Cheerios," said Figgins.

"Why can't we hire another cheerleading coach?" asked Will.

"Our budget's tight enough as it is! Hiring another cheerleading coach would cost too much! Besides, you're a great teacher and I know you will motivate the Cheerios to do good in life," said Figgins.

"William has driven the Glee Club into the ground! Now you are threatening to have him take over my job! This man will ruin a sixth national title for my Cheerios and will turn them into gleekified losers!" yelled Sue.

"I don't want to hear it Sue!" yelled Figgins.

"You know what, I love this idea," said Sue in a calm tone of voice. .

She walked out the door calmly. She stopped at the secretary's desk, and started to scream in rage. She grabbed the secretary's computer and threw it across the room. Needless to say, the computer was broken in the process. She then grabbed the lamp and tossed it across the room. The bell rang and students were leaving their classrooms.

"That was a compact fluorescent lamp that you broke and the damage to that computer is coming out of your paycheck!" yelled Figgins. He was no stranger to Sue's volcanic tantrums.

Sue then left the room and started to push students out of her way. She was clearly frustrated and the kids were frightened by Sue.

"Stop bullying the kids!" yelled Figgins.

"She's going to being charged with harassment," said Will.

Sue continued to push students to the side as she made her way down the hall. She did not notice a banana peel further down the hall.

The banana peel was five and a half feet ahead of Moe's locker. The lockers between his and the banana peel had warning signs on them. Above Moe's locker, Curly's locker was wide open and was attached to a string that was glued to the floor.

Sue was too busy throwing her tantrum to notice that she was about to fall into a trap. She wasn't knowing what was coming.

"WHO WANTS A PIECE OF THIS!" screamed Sue. A moment later, she stepped on the banana peel and slipped. She went down and her back hit the string. Curly's locker slammed shut, causing Moe's locker to open, hitting Sue on the head. She was knocked unconscious.

During lunch at the teacher's lounge, Will was sitting with Emma. He was clearly frustrated with the situation.

"What's wrong Will? You haven't said a word since you sat down," said Emma.

"There's too much drama going on lately. Someone bribed our piano player to play the weasel tune, making Curly go berserk and knock the guys out," said Will.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Will Did you hear that Sue Sylvester was knocked out earlier during one of her tantrums and had to be hospitalized. She won't be leaving the hospital for a week," said Emma.

"Figgins threatened to fire her unless the person who bribed Brad was caught by Friday afternoon. He told me to coach both the Cheerios and Glee Club if that happened. Now that Sue's in the hospital for the week, I have to coach both," said Will.

"And how are you going to deal with that? You don't know one thing about cheerleading," asked Emma.

"That's the trouble. How am I going to motivate the Cheerios?" said Will.

"Will, you have six Cheerios in Glee Club. Why not enlist their help?" said Emma.

"It looks like I have no choice. I could enlist the whole glee club to help out," said Will.

"That's a good idea," said Emma. She tried to clean a grape, but its juice squirted onto her face. She freaked out and rushed out of the teacher's lounge.

'How am I going to coach the Cheerios? This is a big problem. I'm no cheerleading coach. I'm a Spanish teacher and Glee Club director. What can I do to solve this problem? I know. I'll have to search Sue's office and have a look around. If she has books about show choirs, she must have some books that may help teach me more about cheerleading,' thought Will.

He got up and left the teacher's lounge. He walked into Sue's office and started to search the office for anything that might help him.

A minute later, Becky headed into the office, clearly excited about something.

"Mr. Schuester," said Becky.

Will turned around and saw Becky standing at the door.

"Oh hi, Becky. Come in," said Will. Becky walked into the office

"I just talked with Principal Figgins and he says that the Cheerios should help you coach us this week," said Becky

"At least Figgins is trying to help. Are there any books in here about cheerleading?" said Will.

"I've got a few books in my backpack," said Becky. She opened her backpack and took out several books about cheerleading.

"Thanks Becky," said Will. He took the books from Becky.

"There's Cheerleading 101, A History of Cheerleading, Cheerios, the Cheerleading Squad that Took the Nation by Force, and more," said Becky.

"These are going to come in use," said Will.

"I'll see you at practice," said Becky. She walked out of the office.

Will Schuester had a lot on his mind, and most of it was about Cheerios and Glee Club. He still needed to think this out. He did not want to send half of the squad to the hospital. Sue would definitely increase her hatred towards him if that happened. He would have to have the Cheerios show him what they can do.

* * *

Sue's got her job and reputation at stake. Being in the hospital is going to be a nightmare for her, especially that Will's now temporary coach of the Cheerios. Nobody knows why Brad played Pop Goes the Weasel. Could he be up to something or could he have been bribed? That will be explained in later chapters. Chapter 12 will, hopefully, be posted shortly. In the meantime, please review if you haven't already.


End file.
